Time After Time
by Leon R. Peterson
Summary: Kim Falls for Ron Hard. As Ron and Kim take their Friendship to the next Level they discover how much they mean to eachother. Chapter 3 is up; Ron changes for Kim to have him be more of a capable partner rather than the Goofy sidekick.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Take My Breath Away.

Ron and Kim went to the Office of Ron's Mothers Office,

"So, this…Shego…Caused Ms. Stoppable to be transferred here?"

"Yes, so it was All just a big misunderstanding." Ron assured them "so we can move back to America and be all gravy."

"Actually, I don't think so." Her boss said "Stoppable is one of our best. She's still got another 2 years with us here until she can move back."

Kim Frowned, she looked at Ron and Lowered her head. "so…This was our Last Mission together?"

"Afraid So…" Ron said, the "Hey…We'll still be friends." He assured her. He gave her a Hug, she hugged back

"I Can't save the world without you…" she sighed. He held her close, "I'll miss you…"

"Hey, I'll miss you too…" she said, "More than you can know." He let go, trying to get away, she still held onto him. The Kimmunicator went off. Kim took a look.

"My Ride is here…" she lowered her Kimmunicator. "Ron…I…"

"Can't be late?" he said.

"Yeah…school night." She turned away, a tear rolling down her cheek and she looked back and smiled "hey. I'll call when I get home. Be waiting?"

"Always." He said. She walked away.

Kim Walked into her house still in her mission clothes, her Mom came out drying a Bowl.

"Sweetie? How's Ron? Is he coming back?" Her mom asked, she pointed to her room, "There's Dinner in the Fridge."

"I'm…Not really hungry…" she walked upstairs and into her Room. She took out her Kimmunicator and put on a Fake Smile.

"KP." Ron said "Made it home okay?"

"AS Always." She kept smiling "How's Norway?"

"Same as it is." He said, "how was your Flight?"

'_Not the same without your_ randomness' she thought "It was Quiet." She specifically said, "I got some reading done."

"oh right, that new Romance Novel." He said "Yeah, any good so far?"

"Oh, you know…Boy Loves Girl…Girl Loves boy…Boy is oblivious." Kim said, sitting on her bed.

"well…keep me updated on it." Ron said "Hey, you gonna watch 'Agony County' tonight?"

"You know it." Kim answered.

"Great. We can catch up After." Ron said, "No spoilers."

"Promise." She smiled. "Talk then?"

"Talk then." He said. The Kimmunicator went off. she let her face Rest. A tear rolled down her face. She laid on the bed and held the Kimmunicator Close. Crying herself to sleep she covered up.

"I miss you…" she pulled up a picture of Ron. She smiled and kissed it. She bolted up out of her Bed and Ran out of her Room "MOM! MOM!" She Ran Downstairs and her mom came out of the Kitchen "I have a Sitch."

"What? What is it? Are you on your Period?" She asked Concerned "There's a Thing of Pads in my Bathroom."

"No. I Kissed Ron." Her mother Dropped a Plate and it shattered. "his picture…I kissed Ron's Picture…"

"Oh." She looked at her "well um…I Don't know how to respond to that." She looked closer "Have you been crying?"

"…" Kim couldn't think. "Ron…he…" she exhaled "I think… I think I have a Crush on Ron."

Kim Went back into her room, Laid back onto the bed, still in her mission gear she closed her eyes. As she opened them again she saw Ron Lying next to her.

"Hey Beautiful." Ron Smiled "you miss me."

"Ron…" Kim smiled "you're here…in My Room."

"where else would I be?" He asked. "I think I'm right where I need to be." He leaned down and gave her a Kiss, she kissed back with Passion and a smile.

She woke up to her Alarm the following morning, her eyes widened and she looked at her alarm. "That was New…" She smiled. Her mom Came into the room "Mom…um…everything okay?"

"Question is, are you okay?" Her mom asked. She came over and sat on the bed "you kept making certain Noises."

"um…Mom…I…" she couldn't admit that she had her first adult dream and with Ron no less. "Um…"

"You miss him…" she exhaled "what exactly is between you two?" Kim stood up. she walked around the Room.

"Nothing. Absolutely Nothing." She defended "There's Nothing between us. It's all one sided." She threw her arms up "Plus it's a crush, JUST a crush." She folded her arms "I'll get over the crush in a week, maybe less."

"Kimmy…" Her mom said "we know it's been there Longer than that. I think it's time we had the talk"

"What? Now? I gotta get ready for School." She Defended "My crush for Ron will be gone by this week or next."

"Kim." Her mom started "you're getting to that age."

"MOM!" she yelled.

As she got ready for school she couldn't help but let her Mind play tricks on her, she felt Ron's arms wrap around her. She'd smile, she'd shimmied into her Jeans and Crop top. She grabbed her backpack. Grabbing her Kimmunicator and she kept checking it. Getting to her locker, she put her books away and kept the ones she needed.

She jumped when she heard her Kimmunicator go off. "RON!" she said excited "How are you?" Wades face appeared. "oh…"

"Actually, he gave me a call earlier. Told me to tell you that he wasn't able to catch Agony County."

"Yeah. Me Neither." She smiled "um…so what's the sitch wade?"

"Nothing, that is all. He didn't want to wake you up." He answered.

"Hasn't stopped him before." Kim said rolling her eyes.

"Kim…He misses you." Wade assured her. She leaned back against the lockers.

"I know…I miss him too… but I'm stuck without him for 2 years. There's gotta be a mission in Norway where I can see him."

"Nothing yet. I'll keep you posted…" he said upset. He disconnected and a tear fell onto the screen.

She spent the whole day in A Funk. Hearing the bell ring, she would get up and exit the classes. Checking her Kimmunicator again for any sign of Ron calling. She checked through old photos she took. She did notice something, a small smile creep to her face in every single one. She didn't hear her name when barkin called her. She didn't want to hear it. She wanted to hear Rons voice. As she exited the school made her way to Bueno Nacho.

"One Grande Size Naco…" she ordered.

"For Ron?" Ned asked, he took off a Tray and she leaned against the Counter.

"No…For me…" she answered. Ned set the Naco down onto the Counter and she walked over to her usual Table. But she couldn't bear to sit down. Images of them from previous years crept up on her. She couldn't help but to let her tears fall, she wiped them away with her sleeve and sat down. Leaning her head back she continued to cry. _'Just Call him you Idiot…' _she thought_ 'Tell him…'_ she took out her Kimmunicator. Ron answered immediately. Tears still in her eyes she smiled "hey goofball"

"Hey Beauty queen." He responded, she smiled "Hey, you okay?"

"…Is it that obvious?" She asked, he nodded. "Look…Mom is trying to get us back down there. But said she's under contract."

"Yeah, I gotcha." She wiped the tears away "hey look" she picked up the Naco from the Table "I ordered one."

"SWEET KIM!" he responded, she kept smiling "Hey… there it is." Ron smiled back.

"There what is?" Kim asked.

"That Smile. I could always count on you to smile to help me make it through the tough times."

'_Tougher than me missing your goofy Ass..'_ She thought "yeah. Well…I…wear one. Heard it's TOTALLY in this Year." She kept smiling "Ron…Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." He answered.

"Do you…Have you Met a girl down there?" she asked, worried about the Response.

"No. Just…Just the usual. Guess they're everywhere." He answered.

"Oh. I see." Kim said "well…um…"

"Look KP…" he said "I Miss you…"

"Yeah? Well I miss you too…" She smiled "Class wasn't the same without you." She said. "Barkin wasn't complaining about the snoring and the lunch lady was Less annoyed."

"Hey KP, there's interference here. So…I'm gonna talk later okay?" he said

"Yeah, sure…okay… we'll talk when… the interference is gone" the kimmunicator Disconnected. She walked over to Ned and asked for a bag. She walked out of Bueno Nacho and Back home. Heading upstairs immediately into her bathroom, turning on the shower she stripped down and got in, turning the water to Cold and immediately started to Shiver. Holding herself sitting down in the shower she began to cry. Her mom, hearing her came in. turning off the water and wrapping her in a towel she held her daughter close.

"I don't have a Crush…D-Do I?" she asked "i…I act-act-actually L-l-love him." She leaned into her mother. She stayed quiet. "I want Ron… I Love Ron…I want My Ron…" she kept Crying.

Kim sat in the Doctor's Office wearing her Black jeans and a Black hoodie, No makeup and her hair in a pony-tail. her mom waiting outside the doctor sat in the chair.

"your Mother tells me that you have been…Depressed." The doctor said, "Mind to tell me why?"

"a Friend of mine…moved to Norway a few weeks ago…" she answered "and I…I miss him…"

"And how Close were you?" The Doctor Asked.

"We were tight." She answered, "I mean…We were in Pre-K together and we did everything together."

"That doesn't answer my question," the doctor stated.

"How Close?" Kim asked "well…we went to dances together, we supported each other. And we'd be there for each other…I mean it's not like we were"

"Intimate?" the doctor asked. Kim stopped and Nodded.

"Yeah…We weren't that." Kim answered, playing with the string of her hoodie she twirled it around "I mean…we were best friends and…when I hugged him last i…I didn't want to let go." She kept going "I mean. Girls look at him and just see the weirdo. I know the Guy he is and I'm…." she looked at the doctor "Sick of it." She stopped playing with the String "I mean…He deserves Love Doesn't he?" she asked, "what makes him so different?"

"A Question I need to ask is, has he ever hurt you?" The Doctor Asked.

"No, Never. But I will say that…" She blushed "Lately I've been having…Adult Dreams about Him." She admitted "like…I think about him in that…way." She kept admitting "I mean…I've never HAD those dreams before. Even with past boyfriends…" she kept going "but Ron is…" she blushed "oh my god he's seen the worst of me."

"I see." The Doctor said.

"I mean…is it really that…stupid?" She asked, "Mom says it's normal."

"and where is Ron Now?" The Doctor Asked.

"Norway. An Enemy of Mine had it to where his mom was transferred there. So he had to move. We fixed it and reset time but…this is another Timeline. No telling what me and Ron are doing in the other Timeline." She Finished "But the…Damage was Done…"

"You ARE Kim Possible Aren't you?" The Doctor Asked, she nodded slowly "Why don't you go visit him in Norway?" she shrugged.

"I guess…because I have Dinner with my family and…I can't leave him behind again." She twiddled her thumbs. "I guess…I'm afraid of what I might do…Leave home…forever…Not want to leave his side…" she smiled "You know…I'm a cheerleader but he doesn't…Treat me like that." She started talking with her hands, making movements as she went "my...other cheer squad peers are…Shallow…they don't…See Ron as…Ron. They see him as…Annoying…Obnoxious…but They don't see…Things." She rested her head on her hand, she started biting her nails "He was good to me…" she wiped a tear away "very good to me…" The Doctor Jotted down on his note pad, "but I treated him like…a friend…before it was too late." She rested her hand on her face "eye opener…I guess…the chance to see him again and I…I blew it." She looked at him "he was good to me…and how did I repay him? By dating any hottie with nice hair and a Tan." She folded her arms "If I could I'd change it….i'd want to change it." She kept looking "but…How?"

Her mother walked out with her into the waiting Room of the hospital, Kim folded her arms putting the Hood over her head.

"KP?" she heard "KP WHERE ARE YOU?!" She looked up; Ron was Wandering around the hospital. Helping people he knocked over. He turned to see Ann and Kim, in a hoodie. Ron Rushed over to the two of them and turned his focus on Kim.

"Kim…are you okay?" He asked, she just looked at him, tears welling and grabbing onto him. Surprised he held onto her. She cried into his shirt and she gripped him. Wiping her eyes on his shirt she looked up.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" she asked, "I thought…you were in Norway."

"I Was. There was a Snowstorm, I couldn't hear you so i tried after it left." He answered "but when I didn't get a response I called your house and your brothers told me you were at the hospital." He held her close "what's going on…" he asked with worry. She pulled away, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"I didn't give you a proper good-bye…" she said, "I just…stood there and….and…" she tried getting the words out, tearing up again she just couldn't. she bit her lip and held onto him again. Ron Stroked the back of her head, and Kim, a Smile crossed her face.

Ron Stoppable Disconnected His Ronmunicator. Looking outside he saw a Massive storm. Trying to Call Kim Back, at least Wade, to send him an Update, was still troublesome. The Storm Made it impossible to get anything out. While Ron sat in the Kitchen, Rufus patting his fingers.

"Townspeople say that this will last for a good half hour." His father said, "everything fine?"

"KP just misses me I guess." He told his dad "I mean…I understand moms under contract but…" he shook his head "I'm being selfish, I know…"

"You and Kim have been friends for a Long time. Inseparable even." His father said, "Your Mother even keeps pressuring me to have you marry her."

"I Thought mom wanted me to Marry a Nice Jewish girl." Ron said rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's just what she tells her friends" his father answered "'Either A Nice Jewish Girl or That Kim Possible are good enough for my Ronnie.'" His father laughed.

"well I have no chance with kim." He said "if I did we'd be…sorry dad."

"Hey don't be sorry, Ronald." His dad smiled, Ron smirked. His mom came in and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ronald." She looked down, Ron went over to apologize and hugged her.

"No Mom…I should be sorry…" He looked out the Window. "Looks like it's dying down." Ron looked back to his parents "I Love you both…but it's not the same without Kim. I can't just go there whenever I want to. I don't have those same Favors."

"We'll get through this Ronnie." His mother said.

His mother Made some hot chocolate, Ron watched as the Storm Let up, Looking at his Ronmunicator the entire time. As the last snowflake fell, Ron pressed the Button to See Jim and Tims Face.

"Ronman," Jim said.

"What's Up Dude?" Tim asked.

"Nothing, little Dudes. Hey is Kim there?" He asked "I told her I'd call after the Interference was gone."

"Dude…Mom took her to the Hospital…" Jim said with Worry. "She called Monique to Watch us."

"WHAT!" Ron yelled, his parents looked in shock "Hold on. I'm on my way." Ron ordered. Ron disconnected from Jim and Tim and Contacted Wade. "Wade I need transport To Middleton."

"Coming Home? Nice." Wade smiled.

"No Kim is in the hospital." his voice cracked with worry, Wade Spat out his drink. Typing away he finally Finished.

"Got it." He said, "should be there Right…about…Now." Ron looked out the window of the house, he ran outside grabbing his jacket and Rushed to a Small Jet. Without hesitation he got in. the jet took off, passing through the snow, over the continents, he saw civilization. As it Landed next to his old house Ron got out and Ran to the hospital, Passing Bueno Nacho he ran as fast as he could. Entering the hospital doors, he ran around, throwing down his jacket, calling out to Kim. Shaking his head, not knowing what was wrong. Car Accident? She doesn't Drive. Food Poisoning? No, Bueno Nacho is more Sanitary that most places. Hit by a Car? 'How dare you Ron' he thought. Who knows? He thought she seemed weird, she wouldn't let go of him, the last time they hugged was when he moved away. Seeing her standing on the small hill in the passenger side mirror, he almost got out of the car. He though…he really thought…Run To her. One Kiss…you'll never see her again…she at Least deserves that… Then he saw her. She was in all black attire. He was used to seeing her in black, but no makeup? With her mom? Alone? He ran to her.

The Two wouldn't let go, Ron kept stroking the back of her head, all Kim could do is smile at him. Ann Walked with the two of them to the Car, Ron sat in the backseat and Kim laid on his lap.

"Oh boy…uh…Kim…uh…you…" his heart started to race, Kim looked up at him "might want to put on a seatbelt…I thought I lost you once already…"

"I'm Fine now Ron" she smiled "I am." She snuggled right up, the thrill of laying on Rons lap, And all Ann could do is Watch the two of them, Mothers intuition Telling her…This was the start of something.

Ann Possible Pulled into the Driveway of her house. Her Daughter getting out of the car. Followed behind Ron, Kim looked back and walked beside him. Ron looked at her.

"you want to talk about it?" He asked. "I thought it was something bad…like Bad-Bad."

"Ron…I'm…I'm growing up…" she looked at him, lowering her hood exposing her pony-tail. "And I'm…realizing…" she looked back at her mom, who headed into the house, the boys ran outside with Their Model Rockets. Kim growled, Ron walked with Kim inside the house, Kim Walked upstairs and Ron Followed.

"so…what were you realizing?" Ron asked, sitting on her bed "is it that…you can't be friends with someone who's Immature?"

"No…Quite the opposite" she took off her hoodie to expose a Green Shirt. She walked over to him "I've…" she looked down "How would you feel if…something…. important to you…really was…Important to you." She sat down "so much so that…you would want…that person to…Hold you. And…Care for you…The way You care for them…"

"Kim…" Ron began.

"Right…" she exhaled "I…Didn't want to Let go in Norway, I didn't want to…say goodbye… I was…" she turned her head, embarrassed as to what to say "I was…Developing…" Ron looked down at her chest.

"They don't look more developed to me." Ron assured her "but you know your body." He looked back up. she laughed and blushed.

"No…I was…Developing…Feelings…" she said "For you."

"What, kind of feelings." He asked, she took his hand and smiled at him "oh…" he said "I see."

"Ron…" She lowered her head "if I…Can find the Perfect Guy…a key factor would be…that they…treat me like I…Exist…Solo…not a part of Some…Group." She swallowed "I can never…Find someone…who can treat me like…I'm not popular." She moved her hair to the side, "But…you knew me when I was…" she shrugged "Ugly…"

"Kim" Ron said "you were never ugly."

"Please I had braces." She said.

"Who didn't?" he reassured her "we all have an Awkward Phase. (I'm still going through mine) but we've all had one…"

He was Right, Kim smiled at him "well…yeah."

"besides, you save the world and you kick a lot of butt doing it." He went on, she kept smiling. "Kim. Any guy would be Lucky to have you if they saw you in the way you want."

"You still don't get it do you?" Kim asked "Do I gotta spell it out for you?"

"Spelling would be nice." He answerd.

"I. Am. In Love. With. You." Kim said slowly. She leaned in slowly, her lips touching his, wrapping her arms around him as he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away and Smiled, tears running down her face, Catching them. "Leaving you there was…The stupidest thing I've ever Done." She looked at him, Ron was blushing, she laughed "I mean it…" Ron didn't say a word. She laid on his lap again, closing her eyes she fell asleep.

She woke up to find herself under the covers of her bed. She felt the taste of Rons lips on hers. She was dreaming again, everything felt real. She walked out of her room and downstairs, the Light in the kitchen was on, walking in, she saw Ron at the Table. He stood up with a look on his face.

"I wasn't dreaming…" she said "you…you are here."

"KP…Is it because of me?" He asked.

"What?" She asked Confused "what do you mean?"

"I mean…were you at the hospital because of me?" He asked.

"I was there because I missed you. Yeah." She walked to him "but you're here now so we can be together again. Right?" she smiled; Ron lowered his head "Right…" her voice Saddened.

"Kim I can't stay, you know this." Ron looked at her, he leaned against the table.

"Then let's Run away. You and Me. We'll change our names, we'll be together. Right?" she smiled.

Ron shook his head "No" at Kim "I can't do that to your family, Kim." Ron said. Kim calmed herself, she exhaled.

"and… you don't want to leave your family behind…"

"Two more years…" Ron sighed. "But…"

"we won't graduate together." She turned away from him. "is there any way around it? She can get fired. Work for my dad, your Dad can work for mine. I just…"

"KP." He said "I had some time to think when you were upstairs asleep."

She turned away from him "What? You get a kiss from Kim Possible and you leave."

"No." he answered. "I get the kiss I was longing for my entire life." Kim's eyes widened. She turned back to him "I Love You, Kim." He shrugged. "I Miss You every day." Kim smiled "we're trying. Any and all way we're trying."

Kim Couldn't help but cry again, "I Love You Too." She sat down. "So…when do you Leave." She asked, knowing it was coming.

"0800. Soon as wade wakes up." He answered, Kim Looked at the stove time. It was 4am. She took him by the hand.

She didn't let go, they walked Middleton streets for what felt like 2 hours. Hand in hand. Ron kissing her under the lamp posts, Kim stopping by the Shooting Fountains as Ron took a picture. He walked over to her and she gave him a kiss as she took the picture.

These Cheesy things were what she liked seeing in the movies. Now she was living them out as The Man of her dreams was whisking her heart away, every passing beat they heard Luke Bryans "I Don't want this Night to End" playing from the Loudspeakers of the Mall. Giving Ron another kiss she didn't want to stop. Any kiss could be final, any moment could be there last. If Kim Possible were to go away on a mission and not come back at least she had this moment. This Little moment. No, Monkey Fist, Dof Killigan, Drakken and SheGo were all in Jail. They had the time. She was making the time. Upperton, Lowerton…she wanted it all. She didn't care all she wanted was him, her first real boyfriend, her first real kiss. Her first feel of Heated Passion causing her heart to Race. Ron was saying her Name. only her name.

"Ron…" she said "Please…Tell me this is Real." She ordered, as he caressed her cheeks he reassured her that it most certainly was Real. Her mind raced, what lays in store for her? Sex? A Family? Marriage? Why was she thinking that far ahead. She looked at Ron. "What all do you want?" she asked.

"Right now?" he asked back "you." He smiled.

"I mean…Do you…want everything?" she asked. Not being confused he nodded.

"In Time." He answered "I want us to be sure about eachother first."

"But I am Sure about you." Kim said "I Know I am."

"Kim…" he held her "I do want it all with you, that's what I'm saying."

She ran her hand on the back of his neck as he held her from beind. The middleton Mall now Playing Taylor Swifts "Tim McGraw", Ron Swayed with her as the song played. The world stood still for the two of them. She closed her eyes, mouthing away to the song. Holding onto Rons hands she leaned in closer. Her heart kept Racing, Ron Resting his head on her shoulder. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him, she put her head against his heart, his heart was beating faster.

"only yours are green." Ron said, Kim Just chuckled. "Should we get back?"

"Just…a Little while Longer." She smiled "I'm not ready for it yet…to say goodbye." Ron caressed her cheek

"It's not a Goodbye though" Ron said "…It's Just sort of a See you Later."

"How can we make this work though." She asked "How? You'll be on another Continent."

"I'll find a way." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm scared…" she said "I Don't want you to leave."

As her tears continued to fall Aerosmith's "I Don't Want To Miss a Thing" Came on. Ron looked up.

"Tell you what." He said.

She Looked up at him, wiping her tears. A confused look on her face. "What?" Ron pointed up to the speaker.

"every time this song comes on, I'll stop what I'm doing, and I'll call you." He smiled "every time there's trouble I'll be there in 5." He shook his head "it's not goodbye, it's See you Later." Kim Nodded.

Her Family waited at the space Station, Ron and Kim stood hand in hand. The Better Shuttle waiting on the far end For Ron. Everyone said their goodbyes. Ann Possible was first.

"Be sure to Eat, and if you have any problems you give us a call." She said, giving the Man who made her daughter happy a hug.

"I Will Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said giving her a hug in return. Ann Possible Pulled away and Smiled, Timothy James Came up to him. "Is this where you give me the Talk of me dating your Daughter?"

"You Appeared when she needed you the most" Timothy James Gave him a Hug "you're a man in my book Ronald." Giving him a handshake, he walked off. Monique came up to him Next.

"Dude. Really? Now of all times?" Monique asked, Ron nodded "Boy you best call me when you get back to Norway. If you don't all head, there and whoop your ass."

"I'll call after I call Kim." He gave her a Hug. "you take care of yourself."

"I will, and I'll Watch her for you. Got the mace ready and everything." As Monique walked away Jim and Tim Came up to him.

"Dude, we wanted you to test out Wades and our better shuttle." Jim said.

"Yeah it cut time in half" Tim agreed

"In theory." Jim assured.

"Maybe next time little dudes." Ron said, Kim came up as the boys stole her Kimmunicator.

"Well…" she said, she looked down. She started hearing more Music Play, she turned away to see her mom and dad with the Kimmunicator blaring Berlins "Take my Breath away". "MOM!" she yelled, she smiled "you're ruining my moment?"

"I have something for you." Ron held up his jersey. "Smells like Bueno Nacho. Figured you'd…"

"Yeah…and I have something for you too." She took out a Bueno Nacho Bag "I stopped in to pick it up."

"you're the greatest." He gave her a hug, she hugged him back. As she Let go, he took her hand, he slowly walked away, and he smiled. She Smiled back at him as a Tear Left her eyes, he walked towards the shuttle and entered it. The Shuttle turned on as Kim's Hair Blew in the wind, Ron looked back and gave a thumbs up. All Kim could do as the Shuttle took off…Was Smile as she smelled Ron's Jersey and her tears faded and Mouthed "My Love…"

The Posible's and Monique Walked back to the Car. Kim and Monique walking away Towards Middleton High


	2. Plunge

_**Authors Note**__**: Sorry this one hasn't been updated more than my other Kim Possible one. In fact, "**__**Two New Steps**__**" hasn't been updated in a while as well. Currently working on another one called "How Do I get there." Go ahead and give it a read.**_

_**Recap**__**: *Deep Inhale* After Kim and Ron prevent Shego from tampering with time they discover that the damage is already done, Ron has to stay in Norway due to his mothers' contract and Kim has to go back home. She realizes she's been in love with Ron the entire time and eventually breaks down over him he Returns to her and the two spend the night out with each other **_

Chapter 2: A Plunge.

Kim Leaned against her Locker, biting her lip with a Smile, holding her books To her chest. She missed the Hand wave Monique was giving her.

"YO! Earth to Kim." Monique Snapped her out of her daze.

"Wasn't he so Cool." Kim asked, "I mean…I thought everything was just corny but…oh my god it made him SO Much cooler."

"Yo. Still gotta give me the Deets girl." Monique said.

"Deets?" Kim asked.

"Details girl. You're Smiling like you got some." Monique Smiled.

"A Lady Never Kisses and Tells." Kim assured her. "but we got to Second base." The two girls squealed.

"GIRL!" Monique Squealed. "every Deet." She ordered.

"well…we got Nacos at Bueno Nacho, went to the Mall, stood in front of the fountain, took pictures. And just…Foot popping Kisses." She smiled. "Ron Stoppable. Gentleman." As she said That Bonnie Passed By.

"Wait…Ron Stoppable Is a Gentleman?" She asked "Yick" she continued.

"well if you don't want him more for me" Kim smirked "and he's one HELL of a Kisser." She bit her lip.

"Yeah…how is that going to work when you live a Continent Away" she walked away "Loser."

"Don't Listen to her, K. she's just Jelling." Monique said,

"Oh I Know." She smirked. "As I said. More for me." She walked away to her First Class, Humming "Take my Breath away" as she went. Passing by Barkin "Morning Mr. Barkin." Barkin Cocked a brow and smile. He gave her a salute.

"Possible. You seem Chipper." He stated.

"Just a Girl in Love Steve." She took out a piece of paper and started drawing little hearts.

"Anyways. Mrs. Thompson Is Taking the Week off since her psychic Passed away due to Unforeseen Predicaments so I'm teaching your Class today." He looked at Kim "and It would be helpful if you didn't sing A Song from my childhood, Possible"

"Sorry Mr. Barkin" Kim Apologized.

Ron got off the shuttle. His parents came out to meet him, taking out his Ronmunicator, Wade appeared on screen.

"I'll let them know when they're out of school" Wade said.

"Dude, have a Naco on me." Ron said Disconnected.

"Is Kimberly Okay?" Ron's mother asked "is she hurt? Is she okay?" his mother began to worry.

"Ma. She's fine." He smiled "she just…missed me…a lot." He walked into the house, Folding the Bueno Nacho Bag neatly. Passing by Rufus he gave him a pat on the head. Rufus came up to him and Muttered his Rufus Gibberish. Ron Kept Smiling uttered a "Boo-Yah" Rufus crawled up his shoulder as he looked at The Pictures on his Ronmunicator. Kim in front of the Fountains. Their First Selfie. Kissing in front of the Fountain. Even got to a pretty Risqué one (That we can't write since this is not an Erotic Fan Fiction site.)

Kim Exited her Class. Putting their song on repeat on her headphones. She couldn't help but smile. Walking slowly, the other kids passing by her, she didn't notice. She Passed By Bonnie and Brick, who was, being his usual Bricky Self. Josh Mankey who she didn't notice looking at her. Getting to her locker she opened it. she took out her headphones as wade popped up.

"He got back safely." Wade Said. Wade Pushed a Button and Ron popped up.

"you get my picture." She smiled, Ron nodded.

"uh…I don't know if I can say around Wade." Ron stammered.

"Don't worry. I already Know." She held the Books close to her chest "Do you…have ANY idea how Awesome you looked?"

"No Not Really" he answered.

"Wade did you get it?" Kim asked.

Wade Tapped into the Security Feed, Everything Replayed. Ron holding Kim in his Arms, They Broke away their hands separating in time. Walking backwards to the shuttle as Kim's hair Blew in the wind. Ron taking off and her sniffing his jersey.

"Wow. I looked Really Cool" Ron said.

"Told you." Kim Said, "is that all wade?"

"Actually No." Wade Answered "Trouble in the Capital. I'll inform you when you get there."

"Be Careful KP" Ron said.

"you still have dads shuttle, right?" Kim asked cocking a brow.

"Yeah." He looked back and smiled.

The Ronmunicator Disconnected as Ron Smiled. He grabbed his mission gear and Rufus as he went back to the Shuttle. Upon Entering the Shuttle, Wades Face Appeared.

"Setting the Autopilot to the Capital." Wade Smiled. "The two of you back together." Ron smiled, he looked at his hair in the mirror. "You look Fine Brotha" The Shuttle took off.

Kim Possible Straightened her top before lacing the boots, she opened her compact and checked her make up. Wades Face Popped up on the Flat Screen.

"So, here's your Sit-Rep." Doctor Dementors Face came up on the screen. "Doctor Dementor Upon Hearing about the Tempus Simia Decided to Make his own Time Machine."

"What's with all my villains these days and Being about the Time Travel?" Kim asked, Putting her hair in a Ponytail. "What ever happened to World Domination?"

"Technically, he can travel back to 1776 and Make himself Ruler and make himself immortal." Wade Assured her. "you look Fine."

"Please I haven't seen my boyfriend in over an Hour." Kim smiled "Just gotta fix my lipstick."

"I sent Ron the Same Coordinates. Little offended he used your dads' shuttle."

"You saw the Video." Kim Went the hatch, opened the Door and Jumped out.

The Wind Rushed past her face, the wind hitting her goggles, her Pants Clapping in the wind. She was Free again, she let a smile come to her face, closing her eyes she saw Rons Face, hearing a Familiar Noise above her. Looking up she saw Ron Skydiving above her. Catching up with her he smiled.

"Miss Me Beautiful?" He asked.

"Maybe just a Little." She Smiled. "Race ya." She Dove Faster, Ron Following after her, looking back she gave a little Kiss and Pulled the Parachute. Ron Pulled his Chute and Boosted himself up.

As They Landed on a Building, they took the Roof Entrance. Ron held the Door Open as Kim Walk Through the Doorway. "Thank you, Sexy." She Smirked. Ron followed behind her.

"So. Mission Rules? You lead? I Follow?" Ron asked, Taking out a Paintball gun.

"I don't recall leading on the Last Mission." She answered. "I mean…that was all you" she winked at him.

"Kim, I think we should focus." Ron said giving her a look.

"Why?" She asked, "I haven't seen you in what feels like forever."

"Cause it'll endanger the mission." Ron followed behind her. "I came so you can have your Mojo back."

"Aw" she smiled "I think I'll keep you."

Ron Smirked. "Fine." He pulled her in and Gave her a Kiss. She kissed back letting the arm holding her hair dryer go to the side. After breaking the kiss Kim opened her shirt a bit to let the air in, catching her breath she walked back down the stairs. "So. Time Travel?"

"That's what Wade Said." Kim answered.

"what is with Time Travel These days?" Ron asked. Ron Lowered the Paintball gun, getting to two Of Dementors Henchmen.

"I'll take the One on the Left" Kim said, "you take the one on the Right."

"Deal" Ron Shot the Henchmen on the Right with A Paintball in the shoulder, Kim Flipped and Dodged the other. The Henchmen on the Right Charged at Ron. Ron Holstered the Paintball gun and Punched the Henchman. While the Henchman Kim was Fighting Threw her to Ron.

"KIM!" Ron yelled, running in the way Ron Caught her, She Landed on him.

"Got My Back?" She asked.

"Always." The two got up, Kim took out her Lipstick and Pointed it at the two henchmen, the Elastic Goo Came out and Kept them in Place.

"Remember when that sprayed all over you?" Kim asked.

"Got Elastic Constricting hold stuck in my hair for a week." Ron kept moving through the hall. His Paintball gun on his side.

"So I DO have a Question," she said, "what's with the Massive Weapon?"

"Phrasing" He Replied, She Laughed. "It's just a Paintball gun." He answered. "Not really something to write home about."

"Well, I use this." She held up her hair dryer.

"That's you." He responded "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," She answered, "I just now happen to expect Rufus Coming out with hair, an Ammo belt and A Crossbow."

"Well he's still naked." Ron assured her. Getting to the Door they opened it. Kim stepped through leading the Way, Ron, Followed. Staying behind the wall the two of them watched Doctor Dementor Remove a Canister from its holding area. The two-scientist tied up. security held captive. Walking under them Ron looked at Kim. "Be careful." She gave him a Kiss. Jumping off she Flipped and Landed as Dementor Took to his Hover Craft.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Dementor Yelled, his Henchmen gathering around her.

"Kim. Maneuver 81" Ron Called out. he fired The Paintball gun at Dementors hand, Hitting the sensitive part of his Wrist. Kim fired her grabbling hook, swinging as it latched to Dementors Craft, Catching the Canister. Holding the Canister in her hand she smiled up at Ron. Ron Jumped down from Box to Box. Landing Right next to her, getting into a fighting stance.

"How'd you know that was Maneuver 81" Ron asked.

"I've watched you and Felix play Fearless Ferret Co-op several times. No big." As the Henchmen Charged at them both Kim Flipped, kicking each of them Ron got a few blows in, his hands Starting to hurt. Dementor was getting away as Kim watched. Each of the henchmen started to Retreat.

They Released the Scientist and the Security. Ron Putting the safety on a Paintball gun.

"That was new Kim Possible" One of the scientist said, "Normally we never saw Your Sidekick do that."

"Well, when you gotta, you gotta." Kim smiled, taking his arm. Holding the Canister. "So can this Really Work for time travel?"

"theoretically, yes. But the blueprints needed need to handle any and all exhaust."

"Exhaust? As in…Smoke?" Ron asked.

"So this is…what? A Sort of Pollutant." Kim asked.

"In a way yes. But it's a prototype. We don't know if it'll ACTUALLY work or not." The other scientist said.

"So…it could explode." Kim stated. Handing the Canister Back. The two scientist took the canister as Both Kim And Ron walked out of the Building.

"So…What now?" Ron asked.

"Well… Wade Probably sent the Shuttle back to Dad" Kim answered, "And, we have a couple hours to ourselves." Kim walked off, Ron Grabbed her by the arm, she looked back and saw him looking down. "What's wrong?"

"This. Dementor could have ended us." Ron Answered.

"Ron…he lost this time." Kim made him let go "we won."

"Kim…" he walked over and gave her a kiss. She tried catching her breath and closed her eyes. Her heart racing as he pulled her in, her foot popped as he dipped her. He brought her back up,

"Okay…Turtleneck has got to go" she said, blushing she closed her eyes "I mean…for easier sweat release." Ron smiled. "not like that…"

"I know." He let go of her, they walked hand in hand to the nearest hotdog vendor. "I just think I could've lost you if he succeeded."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yeah." Paying for the hotdogs, he handed one to Kim. She smiled at him.

"So glad we found a way to make it work" She smiled "I missed you beside me out here."

"I missed being by you." Ron said, he smiled, she smiled back.

"So…Can I ask you something?" She asked, starting on the hotdog.

"Go ahead" he answered, he started on the hotdog, Kim swallowed.

"I was…wondering what you think we're too early for." She said, Ron Looked at her. Ron looked at her taking her hand, giving it a kiss, leaving Ketchup on it.

"Well…Can I say one?" He asked, Kim Nodded, he took a deep breath and exhaled it out "Sex."

Kim laughed, she looked at Ron, Ron wasn't Laughing. This made her stop. "Oh you're being serious." Ron nodded "I wasn't expecting that." She looked at Ron again "You and Zita?" she asked, almost afraid of the Answer. Ron shook his head. She exhaled and smiled.

"you and Josh?" he asked. She shook her head no "Never anything there." They both finished their hotdogs. Tossing away the napkins.

"So…why do you think it's too early?" She asked, Putting her hands behind her back.

"Cause…I think it should be special." She looked back, blushing, he looked at her and smiled "Shouldn't be rushed." He kept smiling, taking her hand she blushed.

"Think I got a good man here." She smiled. Now it was Ron's Turn to Blush.

Kim walked up to her house with Ron taking her hand. Her mission gear in her bag. "Might I make a suggestion?" She asked.

"Loose the Paintball gun?" He answered.

"Call Wade about it." She answered. Opening the Door she stood over him, leaning herself out.

"God your beautiful…" he remarked.

"You're just now noticing" she smirked, her hair still in a ponytail. "Or is it because you're my boyfriend now."

"you know…" he stepped up, getting over her, she looked up. "I don't recall giving you an offer."

"Just ask me." She smiled. "you already know the answer"

"be my Girlfriend?" Ron asked.

"So long as you'll be my Boyfriend" her face flushed, Ron leaned down and kissed her. Kim hung onto him by his neck, Ron pulled away, she almost fell to her knees.

"Deal" he said. Letting go of her waist. She smiled again.

"I seem to be doing this a lot lately." she held the door open, Ron walked in. "it's more of the…I dunno. Cause I'm in love."

Ron smiled back at her, "well…I've been doing the same." He looked at her, she lowered her head and blushed. Moving the hair from her face. She couldn't stop smiling.

"I… Don't know where I'd be now…If you didn't come back to Me Ron Stoppable." She smiled, walking over to him. "my heart broke…I couldn't stop crying…" she looked at him "if I could…spend one more night with you…one night in general…I would." She caressed his cheek, running her nails along his cheek, looking into his Chocolate Colored eyes, him in her green. She smiled "I never knew…how precious you were to me." She looked down "I wish I can go back…change everything…stayed with you that day…"

"I wish…I would've gotten out of that moving Van, KP." She looked up at him "but I would've given you a kiss. I would've gone back."

"A Kiss where…? On the Cheek? Forehead?" she stammered, he just shook his head no.

"The Lips." He answered "I never thought I'd see you again. I wanted to let you know."

"Really?" she asked.

"it's always been you Kim." He answered "but I wanted to see YOU happy. Even if I had to be Your Man of Honor at your future wedding." She looked down.

"Was I Friend zoned?" She asked. He looked down. Not wanting to answer he tripped over his words

"let's just say…I didn't think I was good enough for you." Ron answered, "That's the only reason why I put you there." He finished, she shook her head.

"you are…More than good enough for me." She stated. "You sure as hell treat me better than I can ask for."

She Turned around, her lip biting at the very thought of the nights before. When she thought she saw him. Her mission gear still on, the image of Ron Kissing her passionately. The heat of the moment making her lose control. Her heart raced at the very racy thoughts she had. Gasping for air with every kiss, Digging her nails into the back of Ron's neck,

"Ron…" She turned back around.

"What?" Ron answered. She stood there, speechless, not knowing what to say. Her but feeling the need to go get some ice. Her love standing in front of her. If She were anyone else, if he were anyone else, they'd be upstairs. Catching her Breath she smiled.

"you're just amazing." Ron Took out his Ronmunicator. "My Ride is Here…"

"you can stay." She said, he headed towards the door "or we can…go out."

"Maybe some other time." He smiled "I promise." He opened the door and gave her a kiss. He walked to the ship provided to him by Global Justice. Waving at her as he left, she closed the door, collapsing against it, smiling.

"Damn" she smiled.

Ron stoppable Landed in kb Norway. Rufus jumped out of his pocket, crawling up onto the table he jumped into a Bowl of hot Water and Let out a Sigh.

"Sorry Buddy." He rubbed his throat. "Buddy." He made his voice sound deeper, coughing he tried again "Kim." He smiled "Let's get down to business." He looked at Rufus. He gave him a Look "Too Much?" Rufus Nodded. "How bout this Then?" he asked. "figured it might work better to have the villains take me seriously." He looked at His Ronmunicator. It was Kim.

"Hey baby." She smiled. "Get home alright."

"Yeah, I got home just fine." Kim's eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…just…I think there's something wrong with my Output." She said "your voice sounds…"

"Better?" He asked.

Kim Listened to him on the Mic, she couldn't believe it, it was like one of those Animes Jim, Tim and Ron would Listen to. When the Character would change his voice and go from Dopey and sexy to Pantie Dropping Sexy. She bit her lip, blushing as she saw him "Well…Uh…I suppose that it's…A Start…if You WANT to that is…" she had to giggle. Kicking and screaming under her covers. Her heels getting caught in her Pajama bottoms.

"I think it might be my Mission Voice." He said

"you know." She smiled "I like it. needs work. So what are you about to do?" she asked.

"Might go to sleep." Ron kept using the voice he was using. Kim listening kept biting her lip. "Still a work in Progress." He looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I want to try to impress you" he said, "I Don't think you want to have a Dopey sounding sidekick boyfriend." He answered.

Kim Sat back in her bed and looked to the side. "better than having a Boyfriend who's full of himself." She looked back at him "I'm not asking you to change." She looked off "Though…I do gotta say that…I wouldn't mind not…seeing you as a side kick but…as like…"

"A Partner?" He finished, she smiled "Sure." He kept using the voice, her heart kept beating.

"Well I gotta go. School Night." She Smiled "Night My Love."

"Good Night KP." He said, laughing to himself, the Communicators Disconnected.

In Kim's Room she kept Kicking, biting her pillow at the sound and very thought of Ron's new voice.

Ron, however, went into his Room, Changed into his Old Middleton Gym wear, and Went for a Jog outside.

* Quick Authors Note; Trying to Get Ron to sound more like Terry McGuiness/Batman.

Kim walked over to her locker with Monique. The Two of them Kept Talking.

"His Voice?" Monique asked, "he changed his voice?"

"Just…a Little. Sounds…very Mature now."

"Hm. Girl you're oozing." Monique stated with a smirk.

"Oozing?" Kim asked.

"Gushing Girl." She said, "Bout to explode."

"Well…. he's…" she blushed "well. Sweet." She walked away "he wants us to wait til the time is Right."

"Girl what's goin' on with him?" Monique asked. "Most men think about Sex 24/7 and those that aren't thinking about it are getting it." she replied.

"he wants it to be special." Kim smiled, "and I agree."

"Girl how dare he take our line." Monique yet again responded "Girl you better do something freaky for him."

"I think things I could do for him are a little TOO Immature for my Age Range." She said shrugging "Maybe just…Chill when he's here? At least attempt to at least." She bit her lip. Hitting her head against the locker "Who am I kidding I'm a little thirsty for Ron." She peeked her head up when her Kimmunicator went off. "What's the Sitch?"

Wades face popped up, taking a sip of his soda he smiled "Bueno Nacho tried to reach the site. Something about a letter for Ron."

"He was just down here earlier" she said "I'll go pick it up for him after school. Wade, can you tell me what guys like?"

"Well, Comics and Games for one." He answered, "but you'll have to ask Ron what he likes."

"Thanks Wade." She Disconnected the Connection "Gotta go. Bueno Nacho Calls."

"You're turning into Ron" Monique Called out, Kim Looked back and Smiled.

Ron Got into the House and changed his clothes. Warming himself up with some hot chocolate. He placed his hands on the hot pot, warming himself up her put his shirt back on. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and looked at his mission gear.

"Hey Rufus…" he walked over "Do you think it's time for new clothes?" Rufus shrugged. He walked over. "New threads might be a good idea buddy." He took out a piece of Paper and in Block Letters Wrote "KP" adding a bit more to the lettering her smiled as he went. "Too much?" he asked. Rufus shook his head. "What do I know." He sat in a chair and exhaled "Trying to be a Good partner." Rufus Chipped. "Yeah, I know." He responded, "Something for her first." He started to Draw Kim. Erasing her clothes he changed the outfit. Making things slimmer and he added the Little Logo. "What do you think?" Rufus Nodded. He picked up his Ronmunicator, Wade answered.

"Kim's heading to Bueno Nacho for you." He said. "what's up?"

"I have a few ideas for her." He said in his new voice. "Can I send you the Logo?"

"Logo huh? Let's see." He pointed the Ronmunicator at the Logo.

"Could make it small enough to fit over the breasts without being out there" He said. "plus it can just be an Iron On patch."

"I Like it" Wade said, "Didn't know you could do that."

"Full of Surprises these Days." Kim Came up on a Split Screen "What's up Baby?"

"Letter from Bueno Nacho." She answered, "For you."

"Strange. I'll…Find a way there." He answered. She blushed. "I have something to show you later."

"Can't wait." She said. The connection disconnected. He grabbed his Mission bag and walked out. he looked up, No Flights. "I'm gonna need to call him back aren't I?" Rufus Nodded.

Ron Entered Bueno Nacho to see Kim Ready with a Tray. She smiled holding the Envelope.

"What's Going on?" He asked.

"Nothing" she got up, gave him a kiss and handed him the envelope. "Ned Wanted me to give this to you."

"Oh?" he opened the envelope and pulled out the Letter. "WHOA!" he yelled, his voice back to normal "Uh…KP…um…There's…uh…"

"What is it?" She asked. "Are they Discontinuing the Naco" She stood up "I'M HERE FOR YOU BABY!" She looked at Ned "YOU WILL REGRET THIS DAY!"

"Kim" Ron looked at Kim, he put a finger to his lip, he whispered at her "99Million Dollars"

"Holy shit…" she said quietly "You gotta tell your parents…have them help you with it." Ron grabbed a burrito from a Tray and Started eating.

"Yeah…wouldn't want to make any BIG mistakes." He said Swallowing "but…least I'm making the right choice now."

"So." She said, "got any plans right now?"

"Actually I sent something to wade" he answered, Kim looked at him nervously "No not that." Kim gave a sigh of Relief "That's probably backed up to the cloud" Ron said Jokingly, Kim looked shocked "Kim I was Joking."

"Okay Phew." She smiled "Cause I didn't want to embarrass myself even more." Ron finished the burrito and offered her some cinna-snackies.

"Went for a Run Earlier." He said.

"before you got here?" she asked, taking a Cinna-snackie "You don't look it."

"No, when I got off the com with you." He grabbed the other burrito "got a chance to clear my head."

Kim looked up grabbing another cinna-snackie "Look Ron…"

"KP." He said "All this is still new to me. I'm trying Not to Dive in headfirst." He took her hand "There's nothing I look forward to now though."

"Now?" Kim asked "I thought you always liked me" she set the Cinna-snack down.

"I mean now that I'm finally with you." He said "I Love you. And I hate this Long-Distance thing more than you know."

She smiled, looking down she began to speak "I hate it too…" she smiled "but I do cherish the time we have with each other." She looked back up "And I Love you Too" the two shared a kiss over the Meal, Ron quickly pulled away to burp and looked embarrassed, Kim Just Smiled.

_**End Authors Note**__**: Yes. I went there by making Ron change his voice for mission purposes and even had him sound like his (Will Friedle) Terry McGuinness Character. Also I'll be having Ron go through several other changes within the next few chapters. And Apologies for "Thirsty Kim"**_


	3. Changing for each other

_**Authors Note**__**: Didn't think I'd be posting Chapter 3 of this. As I did with one of one of the last chapters for "**__**How Do I Get there**__**" I'd like to mention the comments.**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the Comment, I'll keep adding if people keep favoriting and Reviewing.**_

_**Theotherdave: first off, awesome name. second, that's what I was going for.**_

_**Recap**__**: Kim Possible, Teen Hero, World Adventurer, she can do anything. Even fall in love (Hard) with her Best Friend and Sidekick Ron Stoppable. As the saying Goes, "you don't know what you got til it's gone", in this case, Kim realized how she felt. After a Cold shower and a Trip to a Therapist she saw Ron rush to her side, and they hugged in a loving embrace. Kim and Ron got together where Ron took off in Kim's dads shuttle looking amazing in Kim's eyes while she looked like something you'd see in an old movie. Ron Starts making changes to himself for Kim, mainly to be more Competent in the Field, as well as changing his voice so it wasn't so Crackly and people would take him seriously, Kim found it sexy and already wants to Jump him. But Kim has Fallen, Hard.**_

Chapter 3: Changing For each other.

Weeks Past, Ron and Kim kept doing their Missions. Ron kept taking his Morning Snow jogs every morning. Pretty soon, he became used to the cold, Warming up with a Hot shower. Kim would call every morning before her next class just to say hi.

"Well." She said one day "any news?"

"Mom and Dad want me to invest it. they helped me open an Account" he answered, putting his shirt on, "Not sure where though."

"Bueno Nacho Might Work" she said, "I mean, nothing bad is gonna happen there anyways."

"I could." He smiled.

"You do something different?" Kim asked.

"I'm not the only one." Ron pointed out, Kim took off her Beanie and Smiled "Yeah, been working out every day. Short School days here." He smiled "And the Gamage pretty much is limited." He went on "so it's either work out or draw."

"You…Work out." Kim said, cocking her brow.

"Baby steps." He kept smiling.

"Baby steps" she smiled back.

Wades Face appeared on their communicators "Trouble guys."

"What's the sitch wade" Kim asked.

"Monty Fist has escaped from prison" Wade answered.

Kim and Ron looked at each other, they both gritted their teeth.

"We'll be right there." Kim said.

"Wade" Ron Said switching to his mission voice. "is everything all set?"

"Monique should have them ready by the time she gets there." Wade Answered.

Kim stood by her locker, holding her Kimmunicator she looked as Monique walked down the halls with 2 Packages.

"As per Ron's Request" Monique Smiled "2 new things of Mission gear."

"We have Mission gear." Kim Responded. Opening her locker and putting her books away.

"yeah, you see." Monique hesitated "The Cargos aren't reliable and the Tops are too…how can I put this in the nicest way possible."

"Show discomfort?" Kim finished "but Ron Came up with the last one. Thought it looked very secret agent style."

"Girl. He came up with this one too." She smiled "Great minds think alike." Handing her the packages, Kim walked off with a Wave.

The Ship landed in front of the School while Agent Will Do Came out. Standing in his disciplined way he welcomed her.

"Kim Possible. An Honor to See You Again." Agent Do walked back up. "Our First Stop is Norway to Pick up stoppable as per the request from…Wade." She Took the First room on the left. Standing in her bra and a shirt she held up the Purple sleeveless top. She smiled looking at the Emblem above the Breasts. Slipping it on she changed into the leather pants. Putting on her utility belt and pants she was ready for action.

The GJ ship landed in front of Ron's house in Norway. Ron was waiting outside in a jacket. His mom handing him two bagged lunches and gave him a kiss. Ron hugged his mom as Rufus went towards the shuttle. Kim Came out in her new attire and Looked at Ron

"Really?" she asked.

"Looks good on you KP." He smiled. Shaking his Dads hand he walked to the GJ ship.

"Costume Design? Really" she asked.

"Hey. I am a Man of Many many MANY talents." He smiled "Working on your Mission wear was a lot like working on a character's costume."

"So you had to draw me naked" she looked back and smiled, Ron stopped in his tracks, Swallowed and blushed.

"All for the sake of Art and Design." He defended. She kept smiling.

"I love having that effect on you." She walked towards the Room. Kim picked up the package and handed it to Ron. "To be fair" she said, "Purple is NOT really your color."

"I know." He entered the Room and Kim Followed. Ron opened the package, took out the same type of shirt as Kim and Took off his. he slid it on to himself to reveal the Same "KP" Logo over his heart. "Turn around." He told her, she did so, taking out her Kimmunicator to spy on him putting on the Same Leather Pants. "Done." She turned around "So. Where's our trail leading us?"

"Some School in Japan" She answered "Yamanuchi."

"Weird Name" Ron said in his Voice "Why's Monkey Fist heading there?"

"Beats me." Kim Answered. Wades face appeared on the screen.

"Looking Good." He said "Ron, check the Dresser." Ron walked over to the Dresser and opened it. Taking out what looked like a small Dart Gun. "The Darts Are Connected to a Small Titanium Cord Line. One Fired the Drilled Tip will allow you to actually Go up."

"Cool." Ron said.

"Yeah, I knew that it'd be the right Fit for you." Wade folded his arms "Thought that you were officially her Partner now might as well."

"Ron's been a part of this since the beginning." Kim Defended. "He's just…"

"Now stepping up from Dopey Sidekick." Ron smiled.

"Yeah…" she said, looking embarrassed. Ron put the Blaster on his belt. "I mean…no…I mean…"

"KP. It was the truth." He smiled.

He walked over and Put his stuff away. Kim stood there. "I mean, it's not like…Like you could've helped it."

"Kim" Ron said "I was beside you to protect you. To make sure you got home okay." He smiled "Can't say I got your back if I keep acting like a Buffoon."

Kim Ran her hair behind her ear. She couldn't help but smile.

"you're were more than that though." Kim spoke softly "Ron."

"Kim Possible." Came a Voice, "We're approaching Tokyo Airport."

"Yeah Kim?" he asked.

She just smiled, grabbing her gear she opened the door "I'll tell you later."

Kim and Ron Entered the Terminal. Kim stopping at a Little Cart picking up a little figurine. She looked at Ron who was Scouting the Area.

"Kim" He said, "Japanese School Girl."

"Looking at other Women?" She laughed, paying the Man at the Cart.

"No, she might be our contact." Ron answered. He walked over to her, she gave a bow and him in return. Ron motioned for her to come over, hesitantly she did.

"Stoppable-San." The Girl said, "it is an Honor to Meet you."

"Thank you." He responded, "This is My…Partner Kim Possible." He motioned a hand to Kim, she smirked.

"Kim Possible. Of Course it is also an Honor." The girl said, "I Am Yori, here to represent the Yamanuchi school."

"Yeah." Kim smirked at Ron "So What can you tell us exactly?"

"When we arrive. We will tell you." Yori Answered.

The Three of them Took a Car to a Secluded area. Ron gave Kim a Look, Kim Nodded. The Car Came to A Stop, Yori Got out of the Car and Opened the Door on Ron's side, Nearly Closing the Door as Kim got out. Ron Watching Caught it. Yori shot Ron a Look of interest.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Nothing Hurt." She Answered "…Just my Pride." She said quietly. She reached into her pocket and took out a figurine "it's not much. But. Souvenir." She tried to Smile.

"The School is Just across the Bridge." Yori Spoke, Ron and Kim looked off at the Distance. Her hand Grabbing Ron's.

"So…Is there like a Car or something we take?" Ron asked.

"You are Funny Stoppable-San." She answered, "it will be our honor to walk."

"I'm cool with that." He said, turning to Kim "Are you?" Kim Nodded. She smiled.

The Three of them Walked along the Bridge. Kim and Ron Walking hand in Hand.

"you're getting hungry." She said, "you haven't had your usual every 2 and half hour Snack in 5 hours."

"I'm fine with it." Ron said.

"You sure? We can get some noodles or sushi or" Kim began.

"Kim." He interrupted "Thanks."

"Huh? For what?" She asked

"watching out" Ron answered. "I'm fine, Really." They stopped in front of a Temple.

"I must Regret to inform you, the message was meant for Stoppable-San. We had to get a hold of him through you though Kim Possible." She looked at Ron.

"Kim and I Are a Team" Ron told Yori "if there's trouble and you call me, she's not far behind." Ron. Kim smiled.

"My Apologies Stoppable-K—San…" she bowed. She walked towards the Main Entrance, Ron and Kim saw Monks Practice Fighting. As Yori opened the doors, an Old man sat within, Quietly Meditating. "He is Waiting." Kim and Ron walked towards the Old man, Kim Nudged Ron.

"Well?" Kim said "This is your Mission. Take Lead."

Ron Cleared his Throat, Putting on his Mission Voice "Um…Master…uh…Sensei. My Name is Ron Stoppable. We were summoned through Uh…Kim Possible's Website." The old man Got up and Stood in front of Ron, taking a bow.

"it is an Honor to meet you. Stoppable-San." The old man said, going to Kim he did the same. "Please, have a Seat" he ordered, Ron and Kim both Sat down as the Old man sat down as well. Kim Nudged him again.

"Tell him about Monkey Fist." She said.

"Master…There is a Villain Named Monkey Fist who Escaped from Prison about…24 hours ago?" Ron lowered his head.

"We know of Lord Monkey Fist Ron Stoppable. Just as we know about you." Master Sensei replied.

Ron, Kim and Master Sensei Walked along the School. Ron and Kim Walking on either side.

"Our School was founded in 338 AD when our Founder Carved this school out of a Mountain, Using What we call, The Lotus Blade."

"A Mountain?" Ron Asked, "With A Sword."

"Ron, maybe you shouldn't question the people who Invited you." Kim said as she continued walking.

"On the Contrary Kim Possible." Master Sensei asked, "We Welcome the questions."

"So how did he Carve the school with a Sword?" he asked, "I had to sharpen my pocketknife at least 10 times just to make a toothpick."

"You Told me it was 20." Kim said looking at him.

"Trying to look cool in front of the Ninjas." Ron Responded.

Kim smiled, Master Sensei Walked up the stairs and into a Room. Standing in front of the Display, Ron and Kim stood behind him. Ron looked at everyone training.

"So you all wanted me and Me Alone." Ron asked.

"In some way, you have a purpose here." Master Sensei Stated "The Lotus Blade can only be used by 2 people. You being one of them."

"How's that?" Ron asked. Kim looked around at Everyone else as well, looking at Ron after she spoke up.

"Ron is…" She said "uh…How would you describe it?"

"A Master in the Art of Running away like a Chicken with his head cut off." Kim snapped her fingers and pointed at him. "Yeah. No special skills here other than a very somewhat Mild Case of ADHD. Speaking of Mild I've gotten hungry."

"You Sell yourself Short, Ron Stoppable." Master Sensei walked towards him "For I Fear…Monkey Fist will try to Claim it on his own."

"Why Would Monkey First seek out the Lotus Blade?" Kim asked, she folded her Arms and Looked at Master Sensei.

"The Lotus Blade was No Ordinary Blade. Our Founder was the Original to Master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar."

"Tai Shing Pek Kwar…" Kim said.

"Monkey Kung Fu." Ron kept looking around, Kim Followed.

"Since Then, there have been only two individuals who have been exposed to the Mystical Monkey Power." Master Sensei Finished.

Kim Looked at Ron, her smile Faded, she thought those powers were gone, she knew they were gone. As the Day Past Kim Watch Ron Train with Yori. Telling by Yoris face, she had taken an interest. Ron seemed to improve with every lesson. Keeping his focus, His second sparring partner fought dirty. His sparring partner snapped his staff in two, using both to attack, using one to attack and the second one to trip him. Ron Fell on his backside, Kim Ran up.

"You Cheated" Ron said.

"Your Opponents will not Fight Fair." The student Said, Master Sensei stared out at him, Kim helped him up

"That is Enough, Fukushima." Master Sensei Called out. Fukishuma looked shocked. Yori Looked at Kim as she stood next to Ron, who he smiled at. Yori looked away. Later that night Kim and Ron walked back to their Rooms.

"You seemed to have fun." Kim stated, Ron Looked back at her "guess That Mystical Monkey Power helped out."

"Nah" Ron said "it was just me" he opened the door.

"You're…Changing Ron." She said.

"I'm _training_ Kim." He defended.

"Not saying I mind it." She looked away "and that Yori girl seems to…Like you."

"So?" he asked, "Some people can like me."

"I mean." She exhaled "_Like you_ Like you." She said.

"Were you impressed?" He asked, smirking.

"No Fair" she smiled and laughed. Kim Walked towards her Door and opened it. She kept Smiling "I Love You." She said, she looked towards the room, looking back at Ron she walked back over to give him a kiss. "Something I haven't done yet tonight. Or on this mission…"

"When we get back…" he began, holding her close "we'll…before I leave, I mean…we'll uh…"

"Movie and Bueno Nacho?" she finished for him, Ron nodded. She walked back to her room and closed the door. Ron entered his room almost immediately. Through the Paper-thin doors he saw Kim stay up. Ron stayed up as well. Trying not to doze off his eyes gave way, "Ron?" came her voice.

"Yeah?" he answered, opening his eyes a bit.

"You're falling asleep…aren't you?" She asked, he looked towards the door.

"Force of habit." He answered. "Still not used to this partner thing." He continued. "I'm still used to being the 'Bumbling Side-kick' no one takes seriously." He looked up at the ceiling. "Just need something to wake me up."

In Kim's Room she looked towards the door. Resisting the urge to get up, she continued to sit against the wall.

"We could always just talk you know." She said, smiling, checking her Kimmunicator she looked at his picture.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked. "what CAN we talk about?"

Kim Realized Things were not the same. Her choice, their choice, to take the next step in their lives together changed things. Gone were the days of him being weird and her groaning in annoyance. Finally, she asked the question that started to plague her.

"What do you think their like?" she asked, finally getting up and heading towards the door. Opening Ron's Door she walked in and sat next to him. he looked up at her and smiled, walking over, sitting next to him, she followed the same position he was in.

"Who?" he asked.

"Us." She answered. She let out an exhale. A small exhale. She realized time was different on that end. She had talked to wade. He brought up the concept of alternate timelines before. She just shook it off as "Geek-Speak" or "Comic Book Drama." So she brushed it off.

"I wish I can answer that." He answered.

"Do you think…" she began "He loves Her?" she took his hand "Do you think she loves him?" Kim's voice began to tremble. Ron just looked at her. He shrugged.

"Where's all this coming from?" he asked.

"Anxiety I guess." She sighed. "Depression? Doctor Gude called me earlier…wanted to do a follow up."

"Your psychiatrist?" he asked he asked, she nodded.

"wanted to…follow up. See how things were going." She moved her hair behind her ear. "I told him I was East." She finished by saying "I think I'm okay."

"I really can't say." He responded. She just looked at him "I mean…your behavior has changed within the weeks." He smiled "you've remained Kim…but you're less…Kim."

"I'm still me. I'm in love with you and-" She started, then she realized what he meant. She hadn't scoffed at him or got annoyed. Within the past few weeks he'd been less clumsy. More aware of his surroundings, having her back when she needed it. They were Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. But they both Changed. Ron was more serious on missions, his voice different now, something she can tremble to at the very sound of "Hey" she however would look back at him more. But there was a problem…she was distracted. "you're saying we need to be different while on missions?" she asked. Ron Nodded.

"The Fate of the world depends on _us_ and I can't be the one responsible for it ending." He answered, "either as a distraction or the Bumbling idiot." He took her hand and squeezed it "That's why I changed." He admitted "I got tired of you not depending on me. Messing up. Losing my pants just by putting my keys on my belt loop." He frowned "but as the weeks have gone on you've become more distracted."

Ron was Right. She was Distracted. Since she realized what was there between them Ron has gone from being a Best Friend and a Sidekick and upgrading to the Boyfriend and the Partner. She wanted it though. Ron working out, changing himself for their missions, she felt like they were Mr. And Mrs. James Bond. Then she shook her head at the very thought of not wanting to imagine Ron or _HERSELF_ with someone else.

"What can we do?" she asked. "What…Should we do?" she stood there. Her arms folded, looking at him.

"I just want us both to have our head in the game." Ron answered. Kim kept looking at him, she couldn't understand, her head was Racing, too many thoughts. On the one side was her Friend and Sidekick. The loveable goofball, the one who had her back for the last 10 years of their lives. The guy who was in the friendzone while she crushed on someone else. And in front of her was the guy who turned into her boyfriend.

"I Want You…." She said slowly. "I Need You…." Ron took her in his arms. "I don't…want to do anything to upset you…"

"You're a Strong Woman KP…" he said stroking her back "_nothing_ you do can ever upset me."

"I've Changed too…" she said "not a big change but a change…"

"Oh?" he asked.

"I've been playing Jim and Tim's games and Reading their Comics." She answered "I like them. Each time they get a new one I sneak in, read it for a bit and return it much later in the day." She pulled away, still looking at him "I guess a part of me wants you to go with someone who won't moan and groan as the movies go on that I probably wouldn't see with someone else."

The two were interrupted by a loud noise, the sound of a Bell echoed throughout the school. Ron and Kim both ran out of Ron's room and towards the bell.

_**End Authors Note: Read through it and seemed like a pretty crappy chapter. but the one after this is already written, my apologies again if I've upset anyone who found the episode "**__**Exchange**__**" to be their favorite episode of the series.**_

_**Next Chapter**__**: Ron and Kim go after the Lotus blade only to discover a traitor.**_


	4. Reset

_**Authors Note**__**: While this story is become more of a "Update as it gets followers or Reviews" I'm considering having this be more on Going. Not sure how I'm going to Do Erik when I get to THAT part but…let's see where it goes.**_

_**Now for the Reviews;**_

_**theotherdave**__**: Yes, I Agree Completely. I think a lot of couples, both young and old can overcome their troubles if they sat down and talked about it. I see Ron and Kim as that Relationship that has ACTUALLY started off as a close enough friendship that evolved into something more to the point of it just coming naturally.**_

Chapter 4: Reset.

Kim and Ron approached the Main Building to Find Master Sensei standing in front of the Empty Display case. Ron was the one who approached it. Kim Followed Closely behind.

"Monkey Fist has taken not only the Lotus Blade," he said "but also a Prisoner."

"Who?" Kim asked. "Who did he take?"

"Yori." Master Sensei Turned back, "it seems your destiny is Now Ron Stoppable." Kim went from Looking at The Empty Display case to Ron. Ron stood there, speechless, his fists clenched as he took various deep breaths.

"Alright." He looked at Kim "We find Monkey Fist." Kim smiled at him, Blushing, the thought of him taking charge made her heart race. "Will you come with me?" he asked.

"Let's Find him." She Answered, the two headed out of the School to meet up with Rons Sparring Partner.

"Outsider." He walked up to both Kim and Ron, Ron Stiffened his form and squinted his eyes "You two should not go alone."

"Are You suggesting we take you along?" Kim asked "after you fought Dirty?"

"Like it or not, you don't know this area." Fukushima stated.

"it would be a good Idea, KP" Ron said Looking at Fukushima, Who bowed "Lead the way." He ordered.

Kim and Ron let him walk up ahead, they started conversing silently to themselves.

"can't believe you brought him along" Kim said irritated. "After what he did?"

"I don't trust him either. It seems…Rather…Convenient that he would just lead us here after meeting us as the gate." Ron Kept walking, Kim has heard various levels of his voice. The Loud Shrieky Voice she spent a decade listening to. His new Sexy Voice that made him sound like someone from a Kids Animated Show based around Superheroes, and Lastly his New one. It was more serious, more firm, more…suspicious. Deep, Dark. Like some lone Hero of a Forgotten City. His eyes not gazed upon her, she was okay with that. As he said, she was distracted, he had to be focused. She followed suit.

Kim Possible remained fixed on the mission at hand. Finding Monkey Fist, Rescuing Yori and returning the Lotus Blade back to its rightful home. To its rightful owners. Then home, Hopefully.

"So even though it was sold they haven't moved in yet" Kim stated, Ron kept looking out "I think it has something to do with the Converted Attic-Bedroom"

"You've got the same, don't you?" he asked "he's stopping"

The two walked closer to Fukushima, who was now kneeled in the snow. Picking up hairs. Monkey Hairs. "The Trail goes cold around here." He said "That cave" he pointed, walking towards the cave Kim and Ron still followed.

"So I'm giving you permission to save the _'Damsel in Distress'_" Kim said Smiling, Poking fun at Ron who was already entering the Cave. She followed, using the light from the lava pits she followed Ron, Turning the Corner to See Yori.

"I'll go get Monkey Fist." Ron said "you get Yori."

"Be careful" they both said. Leaving each other to their Said Missions.

Kim with stealth walked over to Yori who was Tied up. "Hey" Kim Said, "Yori" Kim went over to her taking out a Razor filled Nail file. She took it to the Rope beginning to free Yori.

"Kim Possible. You Arrived." Yori said not in shock.

"Yeah, Following Rons Lead here along with Fukushima." She smiled "Ron's heading to Monkey Fist Now."

"Fukushima? He's here?" Yori asked, she got up, Kim taking her hand started to look for Ron

"Yeah. We needed a guide." Kim answered "And he volunteered."

"Fukushima is the One who let Monkey Fist into the school" She told Kim, who started hastening her his search.

"We gotta find Ron." She said "he needs to know that it's a tr-" a Blow to Kim Landed on her, making her fall over onto her stomach. Yori stood over her, a scowl on her face.

Ron Stoppable Approached Monkey Fist. His eyes still squinted.

"Don't think we forgave you for that Tempest Simia incident." Ron Said in his newer tone "Cause frankly it's been hell for the both of us."

"You. The Bafoon." Monkey Fist turned to see, holding the Lotus blade in his hand, he only smirked "So…The Voice is New."

"Figured I'd need something to go with the new clothes. We're taking Yori, we're taking the Lotus Blade and we're taking you. To Jail."

"Oh really?" Monkey Fist Asked "you and what Army?"

"it's over 20 Monkey Ninjas and two of us. You want to split it down the middle." Ron got into a Fighting stance, Looking back he saw Fukushima give a Small smirk which followed giving Ron a Punch in the Face, knocking him out.

Kim Woke up first. Holding her head she looked at Ron, who was in the cage Next to her.

"RON!" she yelled "Ron wake up."

Ron got up holding his head as well "Fukushima…they still have Yori."

Kim couldn't tell him, but she had to "Yori is Working with Monkey Fist" a look of shock came to Rons face. He looked down to see both Fukushima and Yori by the cranks that controlled their Cages.

"With you out of the Picture, the Lotus Blade will be Rightfully Mine." Monkey Fist called out, lastly looking at Kim he added "as well as the bitter end of Kim Possible."

"Yori how can you do this?" Ron called out. "what about Honor?"

"What about Love" she asked "Stoppable-kun"

"Called it" Kim said. Looking down Fukushima started to Lower Ron's Cage into the Lava. All Kim could do was Watch as Ron was Lowered Down, she soon started to follow, Yori began to lower Kim down into the Lava. In his Cage Ron started to rummage through his belt, Taking out a Small Laser pointer. Kim reached for her pouches, none of them were there, Monkey fist had taken her gadgets. "You're gonna have to save me Ron." She said. Ron's Laser pointer had already burnt through most of the Cage, climbing up through the hole he started to climb up the rope. Swinging the cage as he went he jumped and Landed on The Rope of Kim's Cage, repeating the process from before with the Laser pointer. As he went along, he started being Attacked by Monkeys.

Ron had to make a choice, either Save the woman he loved, or Fight. Seeing no other option, he called out "KP!" Making a smaller hole he dropped the Laser pointer down. Kim Caught it and started to Finish up the Hole.

Ron Tossed the monkeys aside, Fighting, Punching, they landed next to Monkey Fist. Kim finished cutting the hole. Ron helped her out and the two took out their respected Grappling guns. Pointing it to a Far-off area they fired. Being pulled they landed next to Fukushima and Yori. Both getting into the Fighting Stances, Kim and Ron Mirrored.

"Same as before?" Kim asked. Ron said nothing, Anger filling his eyes. He trusted them. His first mission as lead, he trusted Yori. He called it with Fukushima but gave him the benefit of the doubt.

Fukushima and Yori started the fight, Yori threw punches while Kim blocked. Fukushima used his Bo staff. Ron blocked it with his forearm, the pain struck the bone, he brushed it off. Yori was starting to get the upper hand on Kim. Kicking her in the stomach, forcing her head into the Dirt all Ron could do is watch.

"KP!" Ron Yelled. He headbutted Fukushima in the Nose. Letting go he ran over to Kim. Yori took out her fans and swiped them at Ron, cutting his arm slightly Ron Managed to get Kim off the Ground. "I have an Idea." Ron said, holding his Arm getting blood on his glove "do you still have that Lipstick wade gave you?" Kim Reached behind her, taking it out she smiled. "on my mark."

Ron Rushed to Fukushima and Yori. They were ready, Ron stopped to a Halt "NOW!" he called out, Kim Following, She Jumped onto his hands allowing her to get a boost, firing the Elastic Constricting hold from her Lipstick, Landing on the both of them they couldn't escape, Ron punched out Fukushima, Kim kicked Yori to the ground.

Ron and Kim Made their way to monkey fist.

"I'll handle the Monkey Ninjas, you handle Monkey Fist." Kim gave her boyfriend a Kiss, caressing his cheek and looking up "Just come back to me."

Ron nodded and Ran off not bothering to look back he knew Kim was fine. He Got to Monkey Fist, his Running coming to A Crawl, he walked and got back into a Fighting Stance.

"Awfully Low using Children to do your dirty work" Ron Said.

"well. I guess like the old saying goes. If you want something done right?" He raised the sword "Do it yourself" He charged at Ron. Ron started Fighting, Sweep Kicking Monkey Fist Jumped "Not Falling for that Trick again" Ron started throwing some Punches, Monkey Fist would Dodge them. Ron Glared at him. his Anger getting the better of him. he thought back. He had gone there because they called Kim. They really wanted him. Kim was Tagging along for the Ride, returning a favor he had only done on multiple occasions. But he couldn't think clearly. He kept Fighting. Monkey Fist Kept Defending, finally he had enough

'She's missing Sessions because of me' he said 'why…do I feel like I'm holding her back' he looked back at Kim who was taking care of the Monkey Ninjas Solo. She took care of the last of them and looked at Ron. She nodded, Ron smiled. His head was clear. He Kicked Monkey Fist in the Side, 'It's not my Fault.' He gave a quick sweep to Monkey Fists Legs 'she just realized she loved me.' Ron punched him in the stomach. 'and my stupid ass decided to blame myself.' The lotus blade fell out of Monkey fists hands. Ron grabbed it and Picked it up. He turned away and Ran to Kim

"Got it?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ron grabbed her hand and Ran out. Monkey Fist Followed behind. As Kim and Ron Approached where they left Fukushima and Yori, they discovered they weren't there. But they left the residue for the constricting hold. Kim and Ron didn't have time, they exited the cave. Monkey fist was still behind them. Lunging at them both Ron Moved himself and Kim out of the way, with Ron falling into the Snow, and Kim landing on top of him. Looking downhill he and Kim Rolled over. Ron Turning the Lotus Blade into a Shield he made sure Kim got on and Got down safely, with Rufus coming out of his pocket to join her. She looked back at Ron, he looked down at her, Monkey Fist Now Having the Upper hand began to wail on Ron.

Ron Kicked off Monkey Fist. He got up and got into a fighting stance. His eyes began to turn blue as a Blue Aura Surrounded him. his hair began to tussle, his fists clenched. Monkey fist discovered, he discovered what was happening. Ron had Tapped into the Mystical Monkey Power. Ron stomped on the Ground, Allowing the snow to come crashing down.

Kim Looked behind her again, stopping at the Foot she was found by sensei.

"Ron" she said, "he's still."

"No Man could have withstood that." One of the ninjas stated, Kim's eyes began to water as she covered her mouth.

Sensei closed his eyes.

Ron Punched his fists through the snow. Hoisting himself up he came up with Monkey Fist.

"Stoppable-San" came Sensei's voice "So long as you are pure of heart, the lotus blade will return to you."

Ron closed his eyes, still grabbing onto an Unconscious Monkey Fist. He opened his eyes to see The Blue Light of the Lotus Blade head towards him. Landing in the Snow he grabbed the blade. Changing the Sword back into a Shield. Getting on with Monkey Fist, he Raced back down the Hill.

Stopping at Kim he smiled, tossing monkey Fist to the ground he picked up the Lotus Blade.

"Here…" he said "This belongs to you"

"On the Contrary. The Lotus Blade belongs in the hands of one who can wield it's Power Wisely." Ron Looked at the blade, Tempting, very tempting. He could use this on missions.

Much to Master Sensei's Surprise, Ron Returned the Lotus Blade to the Display. Guards stood watch of Monkey Fist from the Dungeon.

"Should anyone try to steal this blade again, Stoppable-San" Master Sensei began "it will go to you."

"Thank you, Master Sensei." Ron and Kim both Bowed. Master Sensei bowed as well.

"Thank you for having us here." Kim said.

"The Yamanouchi Ninja school is open to all." Master Sensei Said, "but must be kept secret too all."

"We will not tell a soul." Ron assured him, "Now. You all take care."

"Should you need anything Stoppable-san. We will be at your aide."

Ron and Kim Bowed again. Leaving as they waved goodbye, they walked down the bridge and retraced their steps back to the Airport as before.

Ron sat in his seat, quiet, with a hand to his chin. He looked out the window, watching the clouds and the Ocean. Kim had changed out of her mission gear and back into her streets, he hadn't Noticed. He was still in his. The very thought…just the thought. Of betrayal from someone who even remotely close to liking him, all for the sake of power and for love, was too much to bear. He exhaled. Kim came over and leaned on him.

"I…Can't imagine what you're going through." Kim said.

"Monkey Fist wanted Absolute power." He said, "He promised the two of them power."

"You don't seem upset." Kim said.

"Cause I'm not." Ron replied. "She Could have Refused to show that she liked me, not want absolute power and capture you." He took her hand "I made my choice already" he smiled, she smiled back "anything…you want to say?"

Kim couldn't find her words. She wanted to say how tough it was to go past the house, to go to Bueno Nacho without him. "Yeah…" she smiled "you don't know what you got until it's on another continent." The two spent the entire flight, leaning on each other, intertwining their hands and giving soft kisses every now and then.

A Week past. Today was the Day, Ron was going to come in and be there to support her for her Follow up. She wanted to dress nice. Though to be fair Ron would MOST likely show up in a Tee-shirt and jeans. Kim decided to match him. she ran downstairs as soon as she heard the doorbell ring. Ron Stood by the door holding flowers, his hair grew an inch or two and he looked like he forgot to shave.

"Are you growing a beard?" she asked.

"No, just forgot to shave this morning, Norway. Cold, whiskers grow." Ron answered. Ann Possible came downstairs with her purse and keys.

"Joining us Ronald?" She asked.

"well I figured I'd be there for Kim right now." He answered with a smile. Kim grabbed her jacket and walked to her mom's car.

"Ronald Can we talk for a minute?" she asked.

"What is it Dr. P?" he asked, "if it's how much sleep I got I think it's about 4 hours or so."

"No…that's not…3? No…Ron, are you and Kim sexually active?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

Ron paused for a moment. "No. we are not." He answered.

"Not even Communicator Sex?" she asked. The worry leaving her face.

"No sex of any kind whatsoever." He answered, "I want us to wait until we're ready." He got a look on his face "why do you ask?"

"because late at night on my way back from my shifts I've been passing by her room and she has been moaning." She answered. "I thought you two were trying to take your relationship to the next level."

"No we aren't." Ron Defended calmly.

"Ronald." She began "as a mother, I want you two to wait. I don't want Kim to get pregnant JUST yet." She let out a sigh of relief. "however as a doctor. I see too many young teens come in and cry after receiving the news. Mostly cause their life is over or because their boyfriends left them right then and there." She placed a hand on his shoulder "but I can't stand in the way of you two growing up Ronald. It's your choice." She gave a smile "at least I know you're there for Kim."

They walked to the car. Kim migrated from the front to the back to sit with Ron, cuddling up against him. Taking her hand he looked out the window. His heart was racing. Too many thoughts at once. 'great' he thought 'now I'm thinking about it.' He wiped the thought away, thinking of new gadgets he can ask wade for; a liquid eyeshadow for Kim that works as an oil slick. A yo-yo for him that works as a smoke bomb. As the 3 of them got to the hospital and walked in Ann gave Kim a kiss. Kim walking up to the desk and giving her name and date of birth. Sitting down in a chair she sat and thought about what she wanted to say.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ron asked. She looked up and smiled.

"Well" she began "thinking of you."

Ron gave a small chuckle, sitting back a bit "do I ever leave your mind."

"Never." She smiled and answered. "I…thought about you when I thought I lost you."

"when you lost me?" Ron asked. "oh right…the Coma when we were 8"

Kim looked at him, her eyes widened, she completely forgot about that, but it explained why she stood by Ron's side even after they started High School, even after she became a cheerleader. No matter how weird he got.

Kim Possible was always an adventurous girl. She had known Ron for two-years now. Hanging upside down on the playground while the other girls sat in the sandbox with Ron right beside her. She would swing up and meet back up with him or dropping down and landing on the sand. Dusting herself off Ron followed.

"Mom and Dad keep mentioning 'My Girl' at home." Ron said, "I don't really get it."

"Me neither." Kim replied walking out of the monkey bars. "so what do you want to do next?"

"Whatever you feel like doing, Kim." He answered.

"Let's go home and play 'house'." She ran towards her mom "you can be the Daddy. I can me the mommy and Jim and Tim can be the babies."

"do I have to wear glasses?" he asked. He ran up beside her. The two got stopped by a 7-year old Bonnie Rockwaller.

"You think you're so Brave Don't you Kimberly." She asked.

"what's it to you?" Kim asked. "I'm just playing."

"Girls shouldn't be doing stuff like that." Bonnie countered "we should be playing with dolls and dressing them up. Not hanging out with some weirdo."

"Ron Is Not A Weirdo" she defended. "and maybe I like doing stuff like hanging out with boys and doing boy things."

"So if I Dared you to do something you would do it?" bonnie asked with a smirk, Kim clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She looked over to her mom who was too busy taking care of the twins. Feeding one and rocking the other to get him to sleep.

"Kim" Ron said "Don't say anything you'll regret"

"You're on." Kim said to bonnie, who pointed right at a giant tree.

"Climb it." She said. Kim and Ron both looked up at it.

"Kim, you don't have to if you want to prove anything." Ron said, "Girls can do the same things we can if not better."

"No Ron." Kim said, "this is a Dare."

She Ran over to the Tree. Ron stood by her with a scared look on his face. Ron placed a hand on her shoulder. Grabbing the areas where branches used to be she climbed up. This tree was the tallest tree in Middleton Park. It was said that it was planted shortly after it's founder became a father, since then legend tells that anyone who carved their names into the tree would go on to live a long happy life with whoever was carved in with them. Kim saw various Names as she went up. Sarah and Jacob, Ann and Timothy, just to name a few. Kim managed to make it 2 branches up. She sat there and waved at bonnie with a sly look on her face. Bonnie shook her head.

"I said 'Climb it' not go two branches up." She kept pointing. "all the way to the Top." Kim looked up, swallowed her spit and felt her heart racing.

"KP YOU HAVE NOTHING TO PROVE!" She heard Ron yell. "YOU'RE NOT LIKE THE OTHER GIRLS!" he continued. But she shook her head.

"No Ron, I have to." She kept climbing up. Getting every branch along the way. Finding names dating back to the 1960's. the branches bark digging into her skin, the small twigs grabbing her hair, pulling it. Her Barrett fell out of her hair and she looked down. She was now 9 branches up. Hanging from the other branch as her feet sat on the one below her. A rush of fear came to her face. She swallowed again.

"Kim you're almost there." Ron yelled. He saw Kim shake her head. "Just 2 more."

"I can't move." Kim yelled, Ron saw her about to cry. "I'm scared…"

Ron got closer to the tree, grabbing the Branches he made his way up to Kim, getting on the same branch as her she looked at Ron. She looked at him scared. He held out his hand, she took it. She smiled and wiped her tears away. Ron backed aside allowing Kim to head down first. He stood on the branch and watched her. "Eyes on me KP." She kept smiling, as she made it down to the ground Ron soon followed suit. Exhaling he started to climb Down, placing his foot on the Following branch the bark fell off.

All Kim can do is watch Ron Fall to the Ground. Frozen with fear she watched him hit the ground. Lying motionless she tried to wake him up, crying as she saw the blood cover the grass. She began to cry. Ann Looked over, she grabbed the twins and ran over to Kim and Ron, the other parents took their kids, asking what happened. Mrs. Rockwaller believed the lies that Bonnie told by it being a matter of Kim bragging. One parent helped carry Ron's motionless body to Ann's Car. Ann dropped Jim and Tim off at her sisters, Kim refused to leave Ron's side. As they got to the hospital, they helped her immediately. Putting Ron into a bed Ann left the room to call Ron's Parents who were there in only 15 minutes.

All Kim could do is look at Ron while he slept. They said he was in a coma. She walked closer to the bed and took his hand.

"Please…wake up Ronnie." She said, a tear welling in her eye. As Mrs. Stoppable watched the two Friends, she placed a hand on Kim's shoulder. "I was stuck, and he came to rescue me." She told her. Mrs. Stoppable Smiled. Ann walked in.

"No Major brain Damage, he might not wake up for another few days or so." Ann stated, "in the mean time he's got a Dislocated Shoulder." She looked down "and all grass reduced the impact. He's got a small crack in his skull…" Ann Couldn't Look "I'm Sorry…Sarah."

"It's not your fault." She said.

"I was supposed to be Watching him." She said, "I Didn't want to ask you because I knew you had that big new job."

"But at least you took care of the situation." Sarah said Calmly "if anyone is to blame it's that Rockwaller girl." She gave Ann a hug "it's not your fault. And it's not Kimberly's."

The two looked at Kim who was sitting next to Ron. "She's not gonna leave his side, is he?" Ann asked, Sarah shaking her head no.

The Days Past, Sarah would watch Kim as she slept next to Ron, tears always in her eyes, Sarah Could tell that Kim was starting to get a crush on Ron, but she just didn't know what it was. Ann came in daily with fresh clothes. Kim got to the point of never leaving the bed. Only when they moved him to Pediatrics was when Kim left that bed. Ann came in about a week later after the accident. Telling her she couldn't miss any more school she left the room.

Entering Middleton Elementary she heard people whisper. her arms wrapping around herself. Getting to class she took her seat and stayed quiet. Bonnie gave her usual garbage along the lines of CPS and others. Kim didn't know what she meant. But after school Kim was Right back at the hospital.

Kim couldn't take anymore. Her friend was in a hospital bed for a week and a half. She thought he wouldn't wake up. She gave Ron a Kiss on the forehead.

"Please wake up soon, Ronnie." She said, she looked in the mirror, she wiped her eyes and put on her brave face.

"mmm" came a small moan. Kim looked at Ron, she smiled. "what happened…" he asked.

"RONNIE!" Kim gave Ron a hug, he looked at her. "you're awake."

"KP. You're safe" he said.

"you don't remember do you?" she asked, Ron shook his head.

"Last thing I remember is watching you head down from the Middleton Tree." He said "I went up to get you and…"

"you fell out of the tree." She interrupted. "you're in the hospital." Sarah Stoppable Entered the Room for her usual (crud tasting) coffee run. Seeing the two friends talk she ran out to get Ann. Who came in, Dropping her clipboard.

"Hey Mommy, Hey Doctor Possible" he waved. Kim hugged Ron again.

Kim still didn't leave Ron's side, her smile never leaving her face she helped with procedures, leaving when Ron got dressed and walked with him back to the car to go home.

Days Past. Kim and Ron Returned to the Scene of the Accident. The Tree now had a Sign out in front of it.

"NO CLIMBING"

"So…guess trying again is out of the question" Ron said, Kim looked at him.

"it was a stupid Dare anyway." She took his hand "you feeling okay?"

"yeah." He smiled "I saw a lot of names on there." He said changing the subject.

"Me too." She responded. Ron took out his new pocketknife, a small one his parents got for him at the Dollar Store. Kim and Ron walked around the Tree and Within Arms-Length. Added "Kim and Ron" to the Small spot. Ann Possible walked over to them to see Ron putting away his knife and seeing the freshly carved spot. All she could do, as a mother, was smile.

Kim Didn't mean that Time she almost lost him, her joy turned to Depression. But she realized something. Ron leaving wasn't the day she was developing feelings, leaving him in Norway wasn't the day when she fell in love. It was the days she spent with him in the hospital bed. It was the days she spent by her side. A young girl, 8 years old. Falling in love with her best friend. Her dorky weird best friend. Who remained by her side and never left it. Even when they became two very different people, she still stood by him. Defending him. Her depression left when she realized what it was.

"No" she said after the long silence. "it was…when you got that haircut and you turned into a giant…well"

"Douchebag?" Ron finished she smiled.

"yeah." She moved her hair out of her face.

"I didn't know that's what it was." Ron said, "I thought it was that."

"No but that is a Time when I thought I was going to lose you." She frowned "it pretty much almost killed me."

"Mom and Dad needed to assure the Agent that everything was okay." Ron said.

"and I remember Mom telling her that it's just the sort of girl I am." She smiled "I climb trees, I play in the mud." She put her head on his shoulder.

The two were interrupted by Doctor Philip Nigel Goode. She got up and walked into his office with Ron meeting her inside.

"So…Just a follow up?" she asked.

"I can assume that…you two are dating now. This IS…" he looked at his Notepad "Ron…Stoppable?"

"Yes." Ron answered.

"Look…I wasn't…in the right place when I came in last time…and I didn't exactly know how to feel or what to say…" she began. "but I just…I missed him. I was falling for him. Again."

"I'm sorry…" Doctor Goode said "Did you say again?"

"I Repressed a memory. When I was younger, when WE were younger…Ron fell out of a Tree and was in a coma for a week and a half…" she looked to see her hand being held by Ron. "and I thought I was going to lose him." She finished. "I've…always loved him." She smiled "when I left here…I expected to…go home, get some ice cream, Watch some cheesy RomCom…Turn off my Kimmunicator…wait for him to call…" she smiled "but he was there….in the hospital…coming to me…" she kept smiling "Embracing me…"

"Ron..." Doctor Goode began "How do you feel?"

"Guilty…" he asked, Kim Looked at him. "I don't…know what would have happened if I was…an hour late. A day late, if I didn't know…" he began "KP, Kim, She's the most…important person in my life." He said looking at her "I would be there for her for…anything. Through anything." He shook his head "I didn't come down to kiss you KP. I wanted to when I left. I was just happy to see you in person again." Kim Smiled "but it…let me know you loved me in return. The way I love you." He laughed "I do miss the little things but…it kept things…good. I miss you getting annoyed, getting grossed out." He shook his head "she doesn't do that anymore. I miss both sides. I love Kim just how she is."

"Ron so what? I'm in love with you." She said, "I can't help it if I can't help but look at you while on a mission."

"Kim, I don't know what would happen if you get distracted by me and end up getting serious injuries." Ron defended, Kim just looked at him. He wasn't saying that out of anger or annoyance, she smiled.

"you really do love me." She said.

"Always." He smiled "since the day I tried to save you from younger Drakken, Monkey Fist and Killigan. I thought you were cute."

The Two Exited the Hospital. Kim smiled, Ron embraced her.

"So…" He said, "Keep to the missions at hand when we're on them."

"and I'll look at you when we're not on missions." She smiled "and I'll keep taking lead."

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable." He kissed her, she kissed him back and smiled.

"Kim…" he said softly "Do you…want to have sex?" he asked, she looked up with him "Look, I only say because-"

"yes." Kim smiled "come on let's go" she grabbed him by the hand, he stopped in his tracks.

"Not what I mean Kim." He said, "I mean…your mom…asked me if we were sexually active."

"What did you tell her?" She asked.

Ron looked at her "I told her the truth." He looked down "we wanted to wait until we're ready." He shrugged "why the pressure?"

"Ron Stoppable" she walked over to him "…I agree." She smiled.

"When it happens, I want it to be special." He smiled. "but I know that…it will be anyways cause I want it to be with you." Kim couldn't help but smile, She blushed.

"When…does your ride get here?" She asked.

"Half hour." He asked.

They walked to an Empty field. The helicopter headed right towards them. Landing yards away he looked at her. He gave her a Kiss.

"See you later." She said.

"See you later Gorgeous." He smiled. Walking towards the helicopter all she could do is go back to the day he left, back to the space station. The wind blowing in her hair as her family and Monique Played Berlins Take my breath away. Ron boarded the Helicopter as he it lifted she waved, blowing him a kiss.

Ron Entered his parents house. Taking out his Ronmunicator he gave Kim a Call.

"So…we're good?" he asked.

"I miss your weirdness." She said "that's all. I love both sides of you too." She smiled "but I just miss it when you made me laugh."

"That'll be easy to do." He turned the corner to not see any sign of his parents. His dad, probably somewhere. Him mom, most likely at work. "House to myself." He plopped down on the bed. "Miss you." He smiled.

"I miss you too." She smiled.

"Any plans?" he asked.

"Might watch a movie later." She answered "depends on if Wade has something set up. you?"

"Might Do some designs later." He answered.

The Two spent the last 10 minutes looking at each other. Finally Disconnecting, both laid down on their beds. Ron looking up at the ceiling with a smile. Kim, Cuddling up right next to a pillow with Ron's Jersey on it. Smiling as she let out a sigh, she was all better, for the most part at least, she was better.

_**End Authors Note**__**: nothing else to say at this point really. I'm ACTUALLY surprised how well this story is doing. When I last checked it was at like…141 on the traffic graph with now followers now it's at like 623 with followers and Reviews. Bit of a Confidence boost for me so thank you *Smiles* thank you all and I hope you all stay safe.**_


	5. Ron Solo

_**Authors Note**__**: I honestly say I welcome the reviews. Honestly Sorry for having Yori turn her back on Ron and Kim due to her feelings for Ron. The premise of that one as well as the rest of the story is that if you Alter one point in history other aspects change. Changing Yoris Character about her being one of herself rather than about honor was a tough decision and change to make. I tried keeping her the same character, but I thought halfway through the end of the 3**__**rd**__** chapter that she'd turn her back on them for not only power but to prove to Ron that she was the "Much Better Choice." Where of course, Ron made the Right choice.**_

_**That's it. Just wanted to acknowledge that. Hope you're all enjoying the story thus far. **_

_**Recap**__**: After Kim falls in love with Ron she breaks down. Finding her at the hospital the two go out on the town. Ron and Kim start dating in which the two later have a deep conversation about them changing for each other where Ron changes himself so Kim can have a suitable Sidekick while on Missions while Kim tells him she changed so he didn't have someone complain about where she was when he went to conventions.**_

**Chapter 5****: Ron Solo**.

Kim Possible Sat outside Ron's old house, oh how much fun they had, walking to the back she saw the treehouse, they had a lot of fun times in that treehouse. She placed her hand on the tree and looked up, a man came to the back and smiled.

"have fun back here while you still can kiddo." The man said, "This place was Bought completely."

"sure…I just…" she let out a sigh, it was all over. She would never be here again. She would just watch from her house as to what was going on. Maybe the kids will enjoy the treehouse, maybe the tree will get a tire swing. Kim turned and walked home. Looking at her Kimmunicator she waited for Ron to pick up.

***{Days Prior} ***

Ron Stoppable got to the entrance of his moms Work. He walked up to the receptionist with a Brown Paper Bag.

"Ron you've grown into a fine young man" the receptionist stated, "here to see your mom?"

"Just brought lunch for her Diane." He answered.

"well she's going to be a while." Ron turned to see his mother's boss. The last time he saw her was months ago when she basically said he can't return home. Shego may have been the one at fault for the Separation, but This woman didn't see it that way.

"Can you make sure she gets this?" his voice changing, "I was hoping she'd be home later."

"Your mother is…Busy with an Assignment." Taking the bagged lunch she showed him the door. Ron walking out gave her a look while she wasn't looking. His hands sliding into his pockets. As he exited the building, he received a call from wade.

"Ron, is everything okay?" Wade asked. Ron cocked a brow.

"Evil Lady is all." Ron answered "Why?"

"Because I was able to pick up an Ultrasonic Frequency coming from your moms work building." Wade Answered "The Ronmunicator picked it up. I set It to pick up any strange frequencies Earthbound or Alien."

"so what do you think? Their holding aliens?" Ron asked.

"No, this one is manmade." Wade answered. "By the way, I got those designs you sent. They look pretty good."

"Thanks wade." He looked back at the building, his mother's boss standing out front he waved.

Kim's Face was on his Ronmunicator. Standing in her Gym clothes she leaned against the locker. Her hair back in her ponytail she sighed as she wished she could touch him, her fingers running over his face, his smile forming around the now scruffy face of the Ron. She was in heaven, Kim Possible, Woman in love.

"Hey yeah, I gotta go KP." Ron said "Something actually came up"

"oh…" she said "well…can you call later?" she asked, "I mean…I miss you."

"Sure thing KP" he smiled "I'll call you later tonight, before you go to bed." She smiled, nodding she gave him a kiss. Disconnecting the Kimmunicator she held it to her side. Smiling she exited the girl's locker room after getting dressed.

Ron Went home and grabbed his Mission Gear. Getting Dressed he set Rufus down. Rufus Began to Nip and pick. He shook his head 'No.' "I can't take you buddy." He said, "you behave." Ron walked out of his room, meeting up with his mom.

"Mission honey?" She asked.

"Something like that." He answered.

"Tell Kimberly Ann I said Hello." Ron stopped in his tracks. He looked at his Mom.

"What did you call her?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Kimberly Ann." She answered. He looked at her, shaking his head. Something was off.

"Right" he smiled "that's her name" he laughed "so, back to that mission." He exited the house, getting about a mile or so away from the house he turned back to see his mother walking directly behind him. He turned the corner and she rushed up. Ron stopped. "Who are you?" his voice got deeper, he was done. She grabbed him by the throat, her fingers pressing up against it. Ron reached behind him and took out his Laser pointer, pressing the Lower button he flashed it in her eye as the flashlight portion came on. Blinding his attacker. Letting him go he landed on the ground. Ron's Ronmunicator went off.

"Hey, I got another stranger frequency coming from." Wade began.

"My Area?" Ron interrupted. He showed Wade to his mother. Who was now recovering from the Light in her eye. He got into his fighting stance. Jumping over his attacker as she rushed him.

"I'm open to Suggestions." Ron yelled.

"Die" His mother's voice came, Now sounding like radio static. His eyes Widened.

"I Can send an Electromagnetic Pulse through your Ronmunicator to deactivate the Robot. But it'll drain your Battery." Wade suggested. Ron kept Jumping, kicking his attacker, landing a blow to her head. Her head turning a 180-degrees. He almost threw up.

"Do what you can" Ron ordered, the attacker fixing her head continued the fight.

"Got it" Wade said. "Hold it up…NOW!"

Ron held up his Ronmunicator. The EMP being sent through the Attacker. She fell on the ground. Ron went over to her, noticing the Bits of Flabby Skin coming from her face. He gripped her face and pulled it off, revealing a face he hadn't seen in Months. A Bebe-Bot. He left the Bebe-Bots body right there in the snow. Not looking back his eyes began to shift, his teeth began to Grind.

Kim sat at the Dinner table, waiting for Ron's Call. Her mother looked up worried.

"you haven't touched your brain loaf." She said, "Less than Normal even."

"Somethings not Right." She said "Ron would…I mean he never goes this long without…"

"Kimmy, I think maybe Ron is busy keeping himself occupied so you can…you know. Spend time with family." Ann said, her smile fading "you spend all your time with him since…"

"Since when mom?" Kim asked "Since I fell in love? Since I realized it was always there."

"Yes." She answered.

"Boys let's say we go outside and rework those Rockets you were working on." Her father said, her brothers got up and went out the door, followed by their father.

"Kim. What is it really?" her mom asked. She looked at her daughter, attempting to stab at the meatloaf, she took a bit of it into her mouth, starting to chew she pointed.

"See" she said, "Ate some." Kim smiled, her mom leaned forward.

"Kim…" she said softly.

"Ron and I were always together. Always. You basically had to get us fighting in order to get us to not…" Kim stopped "I keep…Missing him." She folded her arms and looked down into her meatloaf. "Guess the only good thing about Norway is there being no Sex with us."

"oh. You're at that age." Ann possible got up from the table, setting her plate in the sink "So is that something you really want to do?"

"With Ron. Yeah." She answered. "I mean…would it be so bad?" Ann looked at her, she shook her head

"I can't make that decision for you" she answered. Walking back over to join her daughter she took a seat.

"but this time…" she said, "he's not calling."

Ron Landed on the Roof of his Mothers Work, his Late Mothers work, No, he couldn't think like that. His mother was a Bebe-Bot, capable of Mimicking human behavior. But if the Bebe-Bot was his mom…where was his real mom. He walked over to the Doorway of the roof. Opening the door he went through. The area was dark. Taking out his Laser pointer he turned on the light. The Room showed various cleaning supplies. Complete with Bleach and even (oddly enough) Shower Cleaner. He walked out the door, turning off the Light he walked around the halls. His eyes glared as he'd open various office doors. His first instinct was to find a Room where he can contact Wade. His Ronmunicator was dead. Room one, office break room. Room two, Human Resources. Room 3, Security. He found the Security guard asleep at the desk. Turning back he continued walking the halls. Room Number 4. The big boss's office. Walking in he went right to the desk. Picking up the phone he pressed a giant red button on the phone. The Wall behind him opened revealing a flight of stairs. He was done playing. Walking down the stairs he heard constant Muffled screams. Finally running down he saw his Mom and her boss, bound by ropes and gagged. He ran over to his mom, untying her and taking off the gag she stood up to hug him.

"Ronnie." Sarah Said, happy to see her son. Ron hugged back, giving her a look after pulling away. "what is it?"

"What did you find under my bed at the beginning of My Freshman year?" he asked.

"is that really the time to bring this up?" Sarah answered.

"I need to know." He said, "I need to know if it's you."

"An Issue to Culinary Central." Ron hugged her again. Ron let go and started to untie his mother's boss. Picking herself up and taking off the gag the two of them followed Ron up the stairs.

"So Is Kimmy here with you?" Sarah asked.

"Kim Possible?" her boss asked "Here? In MY building?"

"No. This is a Solo Mission." Ron's voice went to his serious tone. "A buddy of mine picked up an Ultrasonic Frequency Coming from this building." Ron Got to the Door. "I was supposed to call Kim before she went to bed." He moved out of the way. "Go, Get home to dad. Call Mrs. Calsighn and get the proper authorities."

"And what will you do?" her boss asked.

"If Drakken is Running the Show. Someone's got to Shut it down."

*** Days Later ***

Kim Walked home, she hadn't heard from Ron in Days. She looked up in the Sky, her red hair again blowing in the wind, if something happened, she'd know. Wade hadn't contacted her at all. She's had no missions. Making up the work at school she was able to catch up. All those missions, all that time with Ron, all that magical time. She couldn't help but smile. She saw a medical helicopter fly overhead, she let a tear fall as she walked back home. Sitting on the steps her mom pulled up to the Driveway.

"House was sold?" Ann asked. Kim Nodded.

"Last day seeing it." She sat there, not knowing what to say, "I'm sorry mom." She said, her mom looked at her and sat down.

"No. don't be. I completely forgot you're growing up" She sat next to her "you want to talk about it?"

"nothing to say." She said "I miss Ron. He always calls and…" she sighed.

*** Days Earlier ***

Ron stoppable walked down the halls. Expecting the Imposter to pop out at any minute. His eyes tightened. The moon casting his shadow on the wall. He entered Door to the Security Room. Waking up the guard he put a hand to his mouth.

"You need to get to Safety." Ron ordered "I need your Stun-gun. Do you understand." The Security Guard nodded. Handing him his stun gun Ron let him go. Taking the Door out, Ron soon followed, going the other direction. Turning the corner he found who he was looking for.

"Now." Ron said, "I know you're a Fake." The Bebe-Bot turned around, the artificial smile crossing her face. Ron pointed the stun gun at her.

"How long did it take for you to figure it out?" it asked.

"When my mother called KP Kimberly Ann" he smirked. "Where's Drakken."

"Jail. Where your little love sent him." It answered. "I was Reprogrammed by Shego to Respond to her Commands and her Commands alone."

"So Drakken is Not behind this." Ron Pushed the Stun gun closer to her. "I have had Enough of Meat cakes to last me 20 lifetimes."

"is that so." The Bebe-Bot pushed her head closer to the stun gun "you don't have the guts to do it." It smirked "Still ever the coward." Ron pulled the trigger, igniting the metal and synthetic Flesh as he closed his eyes to do so. As the Bebe fell to the ground he exhaled deeply.

"Well…" he said to himself "That was sort of anti-climactic" the door whooshed open behind him to reveal another Bebe. This time not wearing the face of his mom's boss. Ron repeated the process. _'They're a hive mind'_ he thought to himself _'There's no way around it.'_ He left the Stun gun in the Bebes mouth as the head exploded. Jumping out of the way he walked into the room as soon as the bebe fell. He could see Some of the other employees in helmets and tied up. He walked around the room and managed to find its main control panel. Shutting down the helmets he took a knife and cut the rope.

"What's the Last thing you remember?" he asked one of them.

"I was having a Romantic Dinner with my wife." A woman answered "When the boss called me in."

"when was this?" Ron asked, helping him up.

"About…Two weeks ago…oh god…I've been out for that long…" she answered. Ron went around and helped the others out of their restraints.

"I know you…" A man said "You work alongside Kim Possible…"

"What was his name again." Another woman asked.

"Ron Stoppable." Ron answered, smirking.

"Can my daughter get her autograph?" A woman asked, Ron Smiled.

"Let's get you out of here first." Ron moved out of the way. "And hurry." Ron helped everyone out. Following behind them he counted the heads. "were there anymore?"

"No" A man answered, "she keeps all the ones who've pissed her off someplace else." Ron stopped. He thought he covered every nook and cranny. He memorized the Layout several times. But not like this. Downstairs held nothing. A reception desk maybe, 3 elevators, only two floors. No other rooms. But he knew, he just knew, this wasn't over. The office of Sarah's boss hid the Prison. Top floors held Nothing else except the other prisoners and one Bebe. As the other employees left the building he watched out as they exited.

Ron kept walking around, expecting a Bebe any second. Brain Data Transfer.

'it's quiet' he thought 'And I don't trust it.' Entering the elevator he saw the usual buttons. B1, 1 and 2. Ron cocked an eyebrow, pressing the button to B1 the elevator started to move. Within what felt like 2 minutes he as downstairs in the basement.

*** Days Later ***

Kim watched the Movers pull up to Ron's old house, but she couldn't bear to watch them. Instead she left her house to get her mind of things. But all she could think was what was wrong. Her hands Reached for her Kimmunicator, pressing the button she was finally able to get a hold of wade.

"Sorry if I worried you." Wade said "Had a Bit of a Mishap with Ron"

"That's…why I was calling. What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. But the last time I checked Ron used his Ronmunicator to emit an Electro-Magnetic Pulse." He answered "I assumed it was because his mom wa-"

"His MOM!" she put away the Kimmunicator, running down the street she went back inside and grabbed her mission gear.

*** Days Prior ***

Ron Stoppable Exited the Elevator. He knew it. The Basement was used to House an entire squadron of Bebes. He glared as he snuck in. but with no such luck one of the Bebes saw him. He was fast enough for them. All the Yamanouchi School did was increase his agility as they started to fight. However one was able to gain the upper hand. Taking Ron by the shirt she threw him to the dead center. He landed on his butt as they all surrounded him. 'Okay Stoppable' he thought, 'we need another Electro-Magnetic Pulse.' He knew what to do. Heading over to the Computer he tried to call wade, but one of the bebes punched the console. His way out was gone, but he had an advantage as the sparks from the computer started to short out the Bebe. Then he had an idea. Taking out his Laser pointer he took out his Grappling gun hoisting himself up. Looking for the sprinkler systems he burnt the chemical agent. Causing one to go off, causing the others to follow.

The Bebe with her hand in the Console sent volts of electricity to the water. Ron, not thinking this through, Rushed out towards the elevator. The Elevator got to the 1st floor in time before it finally fell to the ground below. As the walls began to Crumble and fall Ron tried running to the Front door only for his Path to become blocked by the falling rubble. Moving some of the rubble out of the way, moving out of the way as the steel beams began to fall. Getting out in one piece he walked along the snow, starting in a run knowing this was the part where the building exploded, as he got a few feet away the building did just that, sending him flying into the snow in front of him.

Ron it felt like hours before Ron was able to make it back. His Shoulder Dislocated again, bits of Shrapnel on the side of his Torso and his arm. His blood loss made it impossible to even Walk. He kept walking, getting Disoriented. He finally fell to his knees. Holding himself up with his hands he started to Cry…

"I'm sorry KP" he said to himself "I am so so sorry…"

"shhh…it's alright Ronnie" he looked up, seeing Kim Possible in a Blue Dress and her hair back. She knelt and caressed his cheek, her hand feeling real.

"KP…" he said slowly "I…Never got to…to tell you…"

"hang in there Ronnie…Hang in there…" Kim said, her eyes looking at him. "you still have more to look forward to."

Ron Laid down on Kim's lap, he smiled, his hand running along her leg.

By the time the medics found him he was unresponsive. Freezing cold with a Smile on his face, repeating one word and only one word…no. Not a word, a _Name_ "Kim."

*** Days Later ***

Kim skydived from the Airplane almost immediately, her feelings rushed, her eyes blinking out the tears. Pulling the chord on the parachute she Landed after the glide. Running to the house and the last Location of Ron Stoppable. She barged in, but to no avail, everything was gone. Pots, pans, beds. Ron's game Consoles, even Rufus' hamster ball. She thought the worse. His mother Killed them all and hid the bodies. She took out her Kimmunicator. Her heart racing.

"Wade…What happened?" she asked. "I'm here but-"

"KIM!" he interrupted "Calm down."

***Days Earlier***

Ron Stoppable Laid in the hospital. Stitched up from the removed Shrapnel. The gauge needing to be changed yet again. He was fast asleep though and hopped up on pain killers.

"Sarah." Her boss said "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding…"

"It's alright, Ma'am" she said.

"No. it's not" she replied "Shego Transferred you here and forced a…Robot to keep me captive."

"Yes." Sarah Said.

"Consider this your last Day in Norway." She said, "you earned it."

"I Can't…Ron has… and we…" Sarah began.

"It's on me Sarah." Her boss said "I'll have him transferred to Middleton and people there can help with the move. You name it. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you." Sarah said, "Thank you so much."

Ron Woke up being wheeled down the hall and to the elevator.

"Stoppable? Ron Stoppable?" the doctor asked him.

"yeah…" he said disoriented "Kim?"

"No Son, I'm Doctor Carson, I've been treating you. Do you know where you are?"

"Norway…somewhere" he answered.

"that's good. We're going to put you on a helicopter home."

"Home…? I could take a snowmobile…" Ron said. Falling back to sleep after the Doctor Administered a sedative. The wheeled him up to a helicopter. Putting him inside he fell right to sleep.

*** Hours Later ***

Kim Landed back in Middleton, still in her mission gear she ran through the hospital. Her hands fidgeting, her mind racing.

"where is he?" she asked. The Receptionist looked at her. Kim had been crying. "Ron Stoppable. Where is Ron Stoppable." The receptionist point to a room, Kim Jumped over the various doctors and patients, looking in every Room. "RON!" she called out. Falling to her knees she continued to cry.

"KP…" she heard, she looked up and looked around, a blonde-haired boy with moderate facial hair looked right after. He smiled "Hey sunshine…"

Kim Got up and Walked over. Picking him up by the shoulders and Giving him a kiss. "you little…" hitting his chest she finished crying. "Damn you…"

Sarah came into the room to have a major case of De ja vu. Kim lying in bed next to a sleeping Ron. Her hand in his. Trying not to fall asleep she adjusted herself to not be in the way of the wires. Kim singing their song slowly, ran her eyes to him, stroking his hand ignoring Sarah and her mom watching them both. A woman in love all things seemed to cease to exist. Ron stayed asleep and smiled.

Ron Woke up to Kim dressed in a volunteer outfit. Ron attempted to move only to be held down by Kim.

"Don't you think you've done enough, Fearless Ferret 2?" she asked, "it's my turn."

"I just need to go to the bathroom." He said. "Why are you dressed like that?" he asked she turned around to show it off.

"You like it?" she asked, "gave me special permission." She smiled "I guess it's…my way of…helping you now." She laughed "did you really take on a swarm of bebes?" she asked.

"more like flock." He got up heading to the bathroom, she guided him to the Bathroom, her hand on his she smiled. "you're not mad, are you?" he asked.

"can we not talk about that now?" she stood silently "Ron…"

"Yeah," he said from the bathroom.

"if…" she began "if I were to lose you…" she stopped. She heard the toilet flush and the water go on and off. He walked out of the Bathroom.

"Kim…" he said, "I know." He smiled "just like how you know." He walked over to her, giving her a kiss.

The two sat on the bed, Ron talked about how his backpack held a bunch of different character designs. All Kim wanted to do was listen. It's been over a month since they got together. It's been longer since they…did this. All Kim could do is smile, all Ron wanted to do, was enjoy her company. The day he was discharged she turned in her uniform. Taking Ron's hand she walked with him out of the hospital. They walked Back to Kim's where she gave him another kiss. Looking off into the distance she saw the Stoppables. Tilting her head to the side she pointed it out at Ron.

"Ron…why…" Kim began, the two of them Rushed over to his parents.

"Why are you standing in front of our old house?" Ron asked, "and why does it seem like this is your way of telling me something."

"My Job transferred me back Ronald." His mother said happily.

"And this is your way of telling me." Ron smiled. Kim looked at Ron, she smiled.

The two Went upstairs to Ron's Room, Rufus jumped onto Ron's shoulder. Ron winced in pain as Rufus crawled. Jumping off the shoulder he went to Kim who hugged him in return.

"Rufus." Kim said, "hey little guy."

"He seemed to miss you." Ron said, "I know I did."

"well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kim smiled, setting Rufus Down. Walking down the stairs she heard Ron call out.

"KP" she stopped, looking right at him.

"This was my mom's work…I went because it involved her. You would do the same." He said "but that doesn't mean I didn't think about you…" he said, his hands falling to his side. "I did…when I thought I was going to die…last person I saw was you…" he smiled "and I held on…" the tears ran down her face. She walked up the stairs "Time was important and…I didn't want you to be tired. So I went in alone." She got to him "I'm Sorry KP…but if It were different, I would have called you."

Kim shook her head, smiling, Rufus ran downstairs. "Ron…" she smiled "I'm not mad at you for that. In fact I'm not mad at all." She smiled "if anything, I'm happy that…you made it back to me in one piece."

"I can't imagine my life without you KP…if anything or anyone…I would…I would always think about you…" He said softly. Kim wrapped her arms around him, his hands making their way to their waist, pulling her in close.

_**Authors Note**__**: This chapter was because Ron was going on a Solo Mission, not because he was playing at "Han Solo"**_


End file.
